Painful Flames
by Silver-Cherry
Summary: SEQUEL UP--As a special for the 200 reveiws reveiwers can request to be in the next chapters just give me a name, description and if you are good/evil. Misfortune befalls the Kinomoto kingdom. Everyone except the princess is gone and who is this new evil?
1. Prologe-Flaming Fate

Prologue--- The Beginning  
  
Ok Well I was gonna save this one until one of my chapter fics was done but I just couldn't wait anywayz this is one of those medieval times fics. This is my fic and I got the idea when I was in the car after riding, it just came to me! ^^ Please R+R and tell me what you think Syaoran will be shown in the next chapter so don't worry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I do not own CCS!  
  
So do not sue ME!  
  
Got it or you'll receive lint from my pockets!  
  
Runs away crying "I WANT CCS BUT CLAMP OWNS IT!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
----*----*---- = Change in Scenery  
  
"_________" = Someone speaking  
  
(_________) = Author Notes  
  
~________~ = Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The flaming inferno rushes over the once happy peaceful kingdom, destroying everything and everyone in its hungry path of destruction. Screams of pain and horror can be heard below. A lone man upon an ebony black horse watches with cruel amber eyes (no this is not Syaoran) as the Kinomoto kingdom goes up in flames. "I told, I warned." His soft cruel voice whispered barely audible above the cackling flames and the screams of terror.  
  
-----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----  
  
An auburn haired girl's feet crunched through the soft snow as she ran away from the burning inferno that had consumed her home, her family and her friends. Her white dress now stained black by smoke and soot swayed in the frigid night's breeze. Emerald eyes stared upon the once peaceful kingdom, with unshed tears she looked away and quietly dashed off away from her home, family and friends. Knowing that it was fruitless to look for help she made her way to the deep dark woods, where she would either find hope or death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue? Please R+R!!!!  
  
**Cherry** 


	2. Chapter 1-Pain-part a

--Chapter 1--Pain  
  
Yeah I think this is the first time I came out with a chapter this soon anywayz I guarantee that I'll have the next chapter of Elements or My love will last forever out soon. I'd also like to say that this was my OWN idea and that I DID NOT copy it from someone else. Oh and I would like to thank some people.  
  
kawaii cherry- Yes Sakura is the princess, and thank you for reviewing ^.^ I like your fics  
  
As well  
  
cc- I'm glad you think its nice and I'll continue it ^.^ !  
  
[1]silverkonekotsukari- Ok sorry for making you confused but that was just the prologue I'm glad  
  
that you like it. I think you'll get the plot after the first 2 chapters though  
  
...- OK YOU REALLY MADE ME MAD! I DID NOT COPY FROM ANYONE ELSE! I DON'T EVEN  
  
KNOW THE FANFIC THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! AND I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE  
  
IT BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ME DOWN ABOUT IT! -_-*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^^Now that, that is over lets go on with the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl of about six dashed through the woods, her small feet crunched through the snow. The vivid memories of that night played in her mind over and over like a never ending horror movie. Though she didn't show it the pain, sadness, betrayl and most of all fear was held in her gem like emerald eyes. Seeking refuge in the small hollow of a tree she curled up in a tight ball and closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion from the days event sweep over her, making her fall into the serene calmness of sleep.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
"XIORAN HOW COULD YOU ATTACK THE KINOMOTO KINGDOM ON CHRISTMAS!!!" A voice rang out through the castle as the man on the ebony black stallion rode through the gate. A distraught looking woman looked into her husbands amber eyes. "Yelan, I had to, they wouldn't give up the book. And Christmas was the perfect time, for they were not suspecting a surprise attack." Xioran Li explained calmly. "DID you find the damn book?" Yelan exclaimed trying to hold back the anger that she had felt when she had learned of her husbands attack on the Kinomoto kingdom. "No but, I know that it was probably destroyed in the fire." Xioran explained a murderous grin on his face. "Anyways this country does not need weaklings like the Kinomoto kingdom." After saying these words Xioran than excused himself, handing over his stallion to the shaken stable hand he entered the castle.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
A boy of about six with chestnut hair and amber eyes entered his fathers study, "Father I am going into the woods for a walk." The young boy exclaimed, his amber eyes filled with the determination and curiosity to explore something other than the castle's grounds. "Fine, go but be back by dinner Xiolang." Syaoran's father said with an amused chuckle, seeing the determination and curiosity that the young boy showed through his amber eyes. A look of pure enjoyment passed the prince's face as he made his way across the small field to the forest.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
The girl woke up, opening her eyes she met two illuminesent yellowish green ones, these sharp canine eyes held hunger. Immeadiatly fearing the creature infront of her the young six year old backed up as far as she could. Whimpering to herself she started crying out of fear.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
~~Syaoran's POV~~  
  
I was walking through the woods when I saw a wolf like creature curculing a tree, I paid no head to it thinking that the creature was just trying to get lunch until I heard a human like cry followed by a couple of whimpers. I shewd the wolf like beast away and then went up to the hollow. At first I thought it was empty until I saw a small lump curled up in the furthest corner. Not wanting to risk my life or fingers I took a near by branch and poked the lump.  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
"OW what was that for?" the young girl exclaimed as she turned around to find her emerald eyes meet amber. Xiolang was taken aback by the pain, betrayl, sadness and suddenly her eyes clouded over with fear as she tried to dig further into the small hollow. "What do you want?" she asked her voice edged over with worry and fear. "Who are you?" she asked still trying to huddle further away from the boy. "I don't want anything from you and I am Prince Xiolang Li from the Li kingdom, you can call me Syaoran" he stated calmly. "And who are you? Why are you in a hollow?" Syaoran asked kindly but when he opened his eyes all he was met with was fear and pain in the young girls emerald eyes. "I-I-I'm S-s-sakura and my family's k-k-kingdom was attacked." Sakura stuttered still fearing the young man as he was part of the Li Clan. "Well Sakura you can come with me to my kingdom. I'm sure mother and father wouldn't mind." The young prince exclaimed, oblivious of the danger that he was  
putting Sakura in. Sakura could only nod as she was dragged back to the Li clans kingdom.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
Syaoran and Sakura entered the castle's gates, upon entering the castle they were met by Xioran and with one look at the small girl his face turned from kind to outraged. "So there was a survivor, and the princess at that. GUARDS TAKE THIS FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH DOWN TO THE DUNGEONS AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOOK OF CLOW!!!" he screamed. Syaoran tried stopping them but was only thrown back and taken to his room where he was locked up.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
The guards did as they were told, they first questioned the small 6 year old trying to get a response or answer of some kind out of her. When this did not work they started whipping her, still getting no response they threw her into one of the cells. Turning there backs, they walked up the stairs to tell the king that their attempts were futile.  
  
~*~A couple hours later~*~  
  
A young boy dressed in a cloak ran down the stairs to the dungeons, cleverally evading the guards he made his way to the small cell where the emerald eyed princess was held. Using the key that he had stolen from his parents room he quickly entered the cell. Seeing that the young girl was uncouncious he took out a small card and said a few things in Chinese. The lashes on the girls back disappeared only scars now and the cut on the back of her head now only a bump. "She's only going to have a headache now." The young boy whispered to himself as he exited the small cell. Unknown to him and Sakura a pair of dark brown eyes watched as they young boy made his way back up the stairs. Where he was confronted by........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yup I know that was kinda evil to leave you hangin but I just want a few more reviews so please R+R and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP.  
  
**Cherry**  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=76661 


	3. Chapter 1-Pain-part b

Chapter 1 - Pain - part b  
  
Ha, ha, ha I knew I could get the next chapter out soon I told ya Sapphire! Anywayz I would like to thank some people. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summer Rain - Ohhhhhhhh thank you Summer Rain ^.^ I hope you  
  
Continue reading this fanfic!  
  
... - I accept your apology and I know Yelan is a little OOC but it kinda ties in with the story but thanx for the tip.  
  
Sapphire-chan - Thanx Sapphire and I sent ya an e-mail anywayz I'll continue  
  
Lea - Me know that I am evil leaving cliffhanger *evil grin* but I'm glad you like the way I write (I actually read to much -_-) and I'll get the next chapter ASAP  
  
Legolas - Yeah I guess your right ^^;; but hey it happens in a lot of fics and plus Xioran is mean ignorant king who hates the Kinomoto kingdom.  
  
patricia - YEAH I am soooooooooooooo happy that you love my stories and I'll write more soon ~_^!  
  
ML152 - *giggles* Ok I'll keep going as long as I keep on getting positive reviews. I'm happy you like my story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Ok where did we leave off at *looks at page before* okay here we go) Where he was confronted by his........father. "XIOLANG WHAT WERE YOU DOING DOWN IN THE DUNGEONS!" Xioran yelled seeming to wake up anyone who had been having an afternoon nap. As Syaoran's father droned on and on about how a prince shouldn't be near common people., Syaoran just tuned him out. Yelan being surprised by her husbands yelling came into the hall way and saw her husband Xioran who was yelling at Syaoran, who wore a bored expression as if he had heard the speech a thousand times. "Xioran honey, calm down and take a nap." Yelan said to her husband calmly. Xioran turned to see his wife looking at him with a placid look *sighs* "Fine Yelan you can talk to Xiolang" he said a bit more calmly but his voice still held anger. ~Why didn't that little brat tell my guards anything~ Xioran thought to himself as he turned the corner. Yelan looked at her son, barely concealing the smile that threatened to take  
over her stern one. "Xiolang, I saw you down in the dungeons, *sighs* and I'm happy that you healed that poor girl. Though I warn you don't try to get close to her." With a final sigh Yelan returned back to her room, hoping that she could calm her husband further before he did something outrageous. Xiolang having some knowledge as to what his mother mean't turned to return back to his room. His face devoid of any emotion but his soft amber eyes telling the story, and how he felt of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know this chapter was extremely short that is why I'm gonna post the next chapter in a half hour or so. So please R+R I'll get the next chapter out ASAP and the next chapter will be held in about 10 years after this chapter so Syaoran and Sakura will be 16, Xioran will have died and Yelan will be a bit more cold but still warm to her son, just not as much. *Sighs* well please R+R 


	4. Chapter 2-Forgotten Past

Chapter 2 - Forgotten Memories  
  
Ok Sakura and Syaoran are 16, Xioran (Li's father) is dead ummmmm Syaoran is engaged to Meiling who hates Sakura. Sakura is a maid and works In the Li's Castle and Yelan is a bit colder. Syaoran is now very cold ever since his father's death and never is nice to anyone. Now that I got that cleared up why don't we start with the fic!  
  
Oh thanks to:  
  
Baby-chan - Yeah I know the last chapter was short but I had to tie up some loose ends! ^.^ I really, really like your fics!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I walk through the hallway trying to avoid the soon-to-be king's room, he was especially grumpy ever since he had come back from the Queens study. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the impending headache. Opening the door to my small room I took out a small pudding container for the small guardian beast Kero-chan. I fingered the scars on my back, trying to recall how I got them but I didn't succeed. I never have succeeded, oh for people who don't know me I am Sakura. I don't know my last name, nor my past, all I know is that I have worked as a maid for 5 years in the Li kingdom. So I have no recollection of memories before that, I remember waking up in a dark cell with a bad headache. I also remember how I was asked `where is the book? What did your family do with the book.?' I tried to remember, to try and avoid the painful torment that I knew would come if I didn't answer. I couldn't remember, so the guards whipped me and threw me back into the dark, damp, cold and  
lonely cell where I was fed a bit of moldy cheese and some half stale bread. The lashes in my back, never healed, well they healed but that was after the king died and the former prince Xiolang was crowned king. The only key I have to my past is the small key, I now know that I have powers. I thought about giving the book of Clow over to the Queen but thought better of it. With Kero's help I learned to conceal my aura, my bright pink aura though I sense a green aura I can't pinpoint the person. *Sighs* Oh well I can't do everything. Fingering the latest scar, well actually the last and most painful lashing that I had gotten. 5 years and it still had not healed properly. Sighing to myself I went to bed, exhausted from work and trying to evade the headaches that were a daily problem for me.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Bathed in the pale moonlight, Sakura slept soundly. Kero-chan flew over and carefully pulled the covers over his mistress before lying on the pillow beside her and going off into his own dreamland full of sweets, food and games (they didn't have videogames back then so I just put games). Yelan sat in her study, remembering with a smile how innocent and nice her son was when he was young. Before the accident, a frown played across her face as she remembered that day.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
A young Syaoran around the age of 11 walked through the palace he had a bad cut on the back of his head. A younger looking Yelan rushed up to her son. A look of worry crossing her features, she asked the young boy what happened but he just looked at her and said the one thing she had feared he would say. "Who are you?"  
  
****END OF FLASHBACK****  
  
Well Syaoran knew who he was but he had gradually remembered only people who had been close to him. Only four people were close to him, his sisters and his mother. He had no memories of his deceased father, he also lost the warmth that he had once had turning cold and distant. Now it seemed that he became colder to everyone, ever since he had learned of his engagement to his cousin Meiling.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
~WHY???~ I questioned myself silently, ~Why did they have to pair me with that Bitch?~ (Ok in my story Meiling is a total snobby bitch. She gets everything she wants whenever she wants. Gomen to all Meiling lovers. Syaoran also hates her even though they are cousins) I looked into the mirror. I couldn't figure out why my mother would do this, the one person I had the most trust had to put me with that little snobby bitch. She knew I could have any princess in the kingdom, but she had to stick me with her. Sighing to myself I took out my sword and started practicing, I did this to relieve stress. Ok well if you don't know me I'm Prince Xiolang soon to be leader of the Li Kingdom. As far as I know I did have a father, but he died when I was 11. Before the accident, I remember waking up to a very worried servant. He told me that an animal from the woods where I trained had tried to attack me. It had thrown me against a tree, with such force that only something from the woods  
could have processed. So I forgot, forgot my past and I really don't remember anything except my mother, sisters and green eyes for some reason. I turned to my queen sized bed, now at the age of 16 it was required by law that I be married by 20 and have an heir to the thrown by the age of 30. "Stupid laws" I mumbled to myself as I changed and went to bed.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Outside a girl with ruby red eyes watched as the prince of the Li Kingdom and the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom fell into their own dream lands. "Soon princess Sakura, soon you will learn what fate has in store for you." And with an evil cackle the girl with ruby eyes walked back into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooooooooooo what do you think of this Chapter. Please R+R and I hope to have the next chapter out tomorrow well with that said I'll bid you guys a good bye! Ja ne minna-san! 


	5. Chapter 3-Meeting Meiling

Chapter 3 - Meeting Meiling  
  
Gomen for making Meiling mean she will get nicer...eventually I just wanted to say HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Oh and I would also like to say that my new name is Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf (to many cherry's -_-)! So you can look me up that way and I would like to thank:  
  
Star Princess ssc - Hey Starrie thanx for reviewing my fic! Ummm please no Cliffys I HATE THEM! ^^ Oh and as I said before sorry for making Meiling mean she will become nice eventually! I LOVE YOUR FICS!!!  
  
butterfly_grl4 - ^-^;; I'll try but thanx for reviewing  
  
Dusk_Magic13 - Lol well you'll have to find out and I did send ya an e-mail! Thanx for Reviewing Neko-chan! I LOVE YOUR FIC!!!  
  
kikie - ^^;; well it may be strange but I am continuing thanx for reviewing  
  
Sapphire-chan - THANX FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOUR FICS!!! Yup and I sent ya an e-mail!  
  
ML152 - Yup that idea just popped into my head it also makes the plot a bit more interesting thanx for reviewing!  
  
...- Thanx for the tips and your constant reviewing! Sorry about the POV thing it isn't gonna happen much anymore I just had to clear everything up. And as for the Xiolang--Syaoran thing. I'll probably only use Xiolang for now though later on Sakura will start calling Xiolang, Syaoran.  
  
Now that that is it now the story can continue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up to the dim grey light of morning, getting up from the small uncomfortable cot she took out her brown cleaning dress. Looking out her small door she noticed the hearts on the walls. "Guess its Valentines Day." Sighing to herself she went outside into the cold February weather. Shivering slightly Sakura made her way over to the well where she fetched 2 buckets of water. Sakura made her way to the door and into the kitchen where she started making breakfast for the Queen, Prince and Princesses. About 30 min later most of the other maids and kitchen slaves came in. Sakura since she had finished up in the kitchen went to mop the dirty floors in the hallway. ~Uhhhh I wish I was a princess but nope I'm just a maid who has no past~ Sakura thought to herself as the mop swished across the marble floor. Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the flight of wooden stairs infront of her. *BANG* Sakura fell down the stairs landing at the bottom with a thump.  
Just then the doors of the castle flew open revealing a ruby eyed girl with ebony black hair that were set in pig tails. Hearing the thump she turned her head, noticing that it was only a maid and Sakura at that the woman sneered down at her and in a cruel voice said "Had a nice fall Sakura?" Sakura looked at the woman infront of her and bowed "I am sorry Princess Meiling a-are y-you l-l-looking for anyone?" Sakura asked stuttering as she spoke to the princess. "Yes I am looking for Prince Xiolang." Meiling said anger edging its way into her voice, in her eyes the emerald eyed maid infront of her was pathetic and quite dense. Sakura bowed and told Meiling to follow her, making there way up the stairs where Sakura had fallen down earlier the two young woman made their ways to the Eastern Wing of the castle where the Princes room was. Going down a maze of passage ways, Sakura soon led the Princess over to a door with a golden template carved into the template was the head of a  
young wolf and beside the head was `Prince Xiolang'. Sakura raised her fist to knock on the door but to both womans surprise the young prince stood their his amber eyes flashed angrily at Meiling before turning to the frightend maid who stood beside her. The prince took in the maids appearance, emerald eyes, auburn hair, lithe body but a pretty dirty face. Sakura's emerald eyes held a slight fear, for there was rumors of the Prince being quite cold and injust to people that he did not know, or did not like. "Yes?" the prince questioned gruffily, he was slightly cautious sensing a bright pink aura around the maid. "Ummmm your highness, the princess *sakura made a gesture towards Meiling* would l-l-l-like t-t-to see y-y-you." Finishing her sentence Sakura was about to turn around and leave when to her surprise the prince grabbed her wrist and turned her around, after Sakura was fully turned around he shook his head and mumbled a very soft, just above a whisper apology before  
going back into his room and closing the door. ~What did I do that for?~ Xiolang questioned himself silently as he closed the door ~She seems so...so..familiar~ then turning around fully his face met a piece of pink parchment in the shape of a heart. "What is this?" he questioned Meiling. "It's a Valentine sweety!" Meiling exclaimed before latching herself onto his arm. Shaking her off he yelled "I AM NOT YOUR SWEETY NOW GO AWAY!" Meiling pouted and shook her head, "No I am not going away. I am your fiancée." Meiling said in a matter of fact voice. Xiolang just pulled her and pushed her out the door, "Nope you ARE getting out because I don't want to be your damn fiancée!" Xiolang exclaimed before closing and locking the door. Once the door was closed he threw out the pink piece of parchment and left out the secret door that was hidden by a Chinese scroll. "Now to find that maid, I need to know more about her. Why does she seem so familiar?" Xiolang whispered to himself as he  
made his way threw the secret passageway.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
"Why does the prince seem so familiar?" Sakura asked herself as she made her way back to the forgotten mop. Swishing silently across the marble once again Sakura tried to remember the memories that she had been forgotten. As usual all she got was a headache, but this time it felt...magnified. Sakura shook her head but the headache seemed to get worse. Without warning Sakura fell unconscious her world turning black, but before she could land on the floor a strong, warm pair of arms encircled her lithe figure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you think it was good? Please R+R!!!! I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
  
**Cherry** 


	6. Chapter 4-True Colours

Chapter 4 True Colours  
  
Yup I think this is my best fic! And I am sooooooooooooooooooooo happy because I got lots and lots of positive reviews!!!! So I would like to take a bit of time to thank some people!  
  
Crystal Dust - Thank you Amber I am continuing as you can see and please keep reviewing!  
  
ckakaren - You like my story that much? Wow thanx a lot! I do that to sometimes!  
  
Starrie - Ok, ok just please noooooooooo Cliffhangers you know I hate them! I'll make my chapters longer if it'll stop you from putting the evil dreaded cliffhangers. (though I use them ^^;;). One more thing continue Love of a Cherryblossom soon kay!  
  
kikie - Thanx for reviewing once again. I didn't forget I was just kinda busy thinking off how the next chapter should go!  
  
Summer Rain - Ohhhhhhhh thank you soooooo much! I love your fics as well and please continue to read my fanfics!  
  
Sapphire-chan - Yup your right this is my best fic! I love this fic so I'll keep writing. I'm so happy you liked the chapter!  
  
Mei-fong - Thank you! I like reading your fics as well! Please continue to review!  
  
Yup well that was my thank yous! Please R+R!  
  
Oh And I don't own CCS, it belongs to Clamp so don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
As I started to drift out of the impending black space, my nose was assaulted by the smells of cinnamon and sandalwood. I rolled over and prepared myself for the fall, but it never came. Instead I rolled on a colder spot of soft, bouncy fabric. Opening my emerald eyes I found myself seeing only green. When I tried to lift my head I felt nauseous, a small whimper of pain escaped my throat. My head still pounded with the headache that had made me pass out. ~Where am I?~ I questioned myself silently as I tried to roll over again. I felt a light touch on my bare arm. "Are you ok?" I heard a guy's voice ask softly before he pushed me over so that I was on my back once more. Opening my eyes I was met by a chocolate haired amber eyed young man. Realizing that this was the prince I tried to get up but failed as I was hit by the nauseous feeling. I felt his hand push me lightly back onto the pillow.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Prince Xiolang paced restlessly, the young girl in his bed was still unconscious and he was wondering if he should call the doctor. Shaking his head as to reassure himself that the young girl would be alright he resumed his pacing. ~Why does she seem so...familiar as if I met her a long time ago~ Xiolang asked himself as he kept pacing. A quiet groan of pain made him falter in step as he rushed over to the bed. "Are you ok?" Xiolang asked softly. Using his hand to turn the maid around he tried to disipher why she had fainted. Sakura opened her eyes and Xiolangs soft amber eyes met the pure emerald green ones of the maid. Xiolang noticed that the maid was trying to get out of the bed and seeing that she still didn't feel better he pushed her back down. ~Why am I being so nice to a...maid?~ Xiolang asked himself quite confused as how he was being nice to the young woman. A soft mumble from the girl brought him out of his deep trance. "Y-y-your majesty I-I'm s-s-sorry t-that  
I-I bothered y-you" Sakura said just barely above a whisper. Xiolang who was still quite close to Sakura heard her and his expression softened. "You didn't bother me. Can you please tell me your name?" Xiolang asked curious as to why the young maid seemed so familiar. ~If she tells me her name I could probably match a face to it~ Xiolang thought quietly. "If you wish your majesty, my name is Sakura." Sakura said a bit louder then when she first started talking. Now a bit better Sakura started taking in the appearance of the prince. Sakura had to admit that the prince was Kawaii and he seemed quite nice. Sakura sat up with a bit of difficulty but couldn't seem to stand. The scar near the bottom of her back hurt like hell. Trying to keep back the groan of pain and failing once again brought the prince back to the young woman's side. "Do you have a last name Sakura?" Xiolang asked quietly. Sakura nodded her head and then winced in pain once again. "I have one..but I can't  
remember it." Sakura stated slightly fearing the rumors on the prince. Looking at the prince's facial expression, it darkened slightly but then lit up. To Sakura's surprise she saw the green aura light up around him. ~So he's the one with the green aura.~ Sakura thought to herself before letting a bit of her pink aura slip through. ~She is the one with the pink aura!~ Xiolang thought to himself as he started to put together the puzzle. ~That's why I kept on feeling a pink aura around here~ Xiolang exclaimed to himself. Just then a flashback of a young girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes flashed through the prince's door. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* a soft knocking could be heard at the door. The prince slightly agitated that he was being disturbed got up and answered the door.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
"Mother" Xiolang questioned softly as he saw the older queen at the door. "Yes Xiolang I came here to wonder why you left so suddenly at dinner." Queen Yelan questioned her son softly. "I had some important business to attend to." Xiolang stated wondering if he should tell his mother about the maid that now was quite alert. "I sensed a pink aura coming from your room. I know that there is someone in there." Yelan stated in a no nonsense voice. Sighing to himself he allowed his mother to come in, Yelan was quite surprised to find a young emerald eyed woman in her sons bed. "Mother this is Sakura I caught her when she fainted and she's been resting in here for the past 3 hours." Xiolang stated softly. Yelan smiled to herself seeing that her son wasn't cold to the maid and the maid looked quite frightened. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, aren't you the young girl that Xiolang brought back to the castle?" Yelan questioned. "I don't know your majesty I can't seem to remember  
anything about my past. All I remember are flames, screams and *wincing slightly* pain." Sakura explained. "Why do you feel pain?" Yelan asked quietly, already knowing about what had happened but also wanting to see the damage that her husband had done to the young girl. Sakura blushed slightly before nodding her head and unbuttoning the back of her dress so that the queen and her son could see the long pale white scars that were painted across her back. Xiolang stood there speechless wondering who could do such a thing to such an innocent young woman. Yelan watched quietly a grimaced at seeing that the last wound had still yet to heal. Feeling a tug at her arm she saw her son pleading eyes asking to talk to her alone. Nodding her head, Yelan told Sakura to wait while Xiolang and her talked.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
Outside Xiolang questioned his mother silently  
  
Xiolang: Mother your know something and your not telling me.  
  
Yelan: You can read me like a book? Yes I know something.  
  
Xiolang: Then tell me.  
  
Yelan: Your father gave Sakura those scars.  
  
Xiolang: *stood there speechless*  
  
Yelan: Also Sakura is the Cardmistress  
  
Xiolang: I kinda guessed that.  
  
Yelan: *nods her head in understanding*  
  
Xiolang: Mother can you appoint Sakura as my personal maid, I want to keep a close eye on her.  
  
Yelan: *thinks for a few min* Yes I suppose that's alright  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---  
  
*Yelan and Xiolang walk back into room* "Sakura?" Xiolang asked. "Yes your majesty?" Sakura questioned slightly confused at the nervousness in the prince's voice. "I was wondering if you would like to be my personal maid." Xiolang asked the question hoping that she would say yes. ~Why am I so nervous she is just a maid.~ Xiolang questioned himself now confused about his actions towards the emerald eyed maid. "Ok" Sakura stated a bit confused but none the less happy that she got to get out of working in the whole castle. "That's good now I will tell Julie to prepare a room for you Sakura." Yelan stated happy that her son was beginning to get out of his cold state. "Oh your majesty I don't want to trouble you or Julie I can stay in my old room in the maid's quarters." Sakura exclaimed not wanting to trouble the gracious queen. "Nonsense Sakura, you need to be near Xiolang." Yelan looked over to her son who in turn nodded his head. Sakura sighed and gave in. Feeling a light  
touch on her shoulder she looked up to be met by the amber eyes of the prince. "Why don't you sleep. I have a couple of things to attend to and I'll wake you when Julie is done setting up your room." Xiolang stated calmly before lightly pushing Sakura back into the queen sized bed. Sakura nodded her head seeing as there was no way out and she was still quite tired. As Sakura drifted off to sleep she heard Xiolang say quietly. "Why did father do this? Why did father attack the Cardmistress?" Sakura was a bit alarmed and wondered how they knew about her identity but seeing as the meant no harm she drifted off to a peaceful calm sleep.  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
"WHAT IS A MAID DOING IN YOUR BED XIOLANG???" Meiling screamed as she saw Sakura sleeping peacefully. Sakura was a bit alarmed and was about to get up before she was pushed back into bed gently by Xiolang. "Ignore her." Xiolang stated calmly but by the expression on his face, Sakura knew he was mad. "Meiling out now. Sakura fainted and I caught her. She isn't feeling well so leave her alone." Hissing the last part Xiolang ordered Meiling out of his room. "Xiolang you are my fiancée, why are you with a dirty little piece of trash like that?" Meiling asked. "DO NOT CALL SAKURA THAT, You should show her some respect." Xiolang exclaimed quite loudly anger edging in his voice. By the darkened expression on his face Sakura knew that he despised of his fiancée. "Why should I show respect to a piece of junk?" Meiling asked quite snottily. "One she is the Cardmistress and Two she is my personal maid." Xiolang now stated a bit more calmly but still looking agitated. After these words  
Meiling paled and bowed to Xiolang and then gave Sakura a really nasty dirty look before walking out of the room. Xiolang turned around to be met by curious emerald eyes. "You have to excuse my *cough*bitchy*cough* fiancée she doesn't seem to like you." Xiolang stated. "I don't really care if she likes me or not, but why did she bow to me and how do you know I'm the Cardmistress." Sakura asked.  
  
"Ummmmm....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that wasn't a very good cliffhanger but hey I wanted to make the story longer to please you guys! Anywayz please R+R!  
  
**Cherry** 


	7. Chapter 5-Horrific Images

Chapter 5 – A Horrifying Image

Ok well here is the next chapter sorry to make you guys wait I kinda had a small writers block problem. I'm also gonna have the next chapter of Elements out soon (hopefully) I'm half done the chapter but I'm kinda stumped anywayz I would like to thank a few people before I start with this chapter:

Lori – I just got your review! Thanx well now we have MORE CHAPTERS! Anywayz please continue to R+R and if you have an e-mail address please tell me so that I can send ya updates!

Summer Rain – See I am updating and I sent ya an e-mail as well! I hope you review in the future!

Abhorsen Horosha – Ok I'll check that fic out later anywayz thanx for reviewing I sent ya an e-mail! Ummmm I hope you review in the future!

Mei-Fong – HEY MEI-CHAN! I sent ya an e-mail and yup Meiling is rude but hey she sometimes is anyway! Don't worry Meiling will probably...maybe turn nice later on in the fic.

Dusk-Magic13 – You don't really care if I leave a cliffhanger do ya? Well I am really, really happy that you reviewed and I sent ya an e-mail! Did you know that I have never ever been grounded, or had detention! ^-^ I'm a goodie, goodie! Well not necessarily…he, he, he ^^;;!

Sapphire-chan – Oh thanx Sapphire I like that chapter to I think you'll like this chapter as well! I think that was a Kawaii chapter as well!

Starrie – Nope I love your stories and THANKYOUZ!!!!!!! This chapter may be a bit short but don't worry the chapters to come will actually be quite long! Ummmmmm I think you'll like this chapter! Yup and continue quick, quick, quick!

Lea – Yeah I have a tendency to not do that ^^;;  Yup I guess it is obvious but the plot may get a bit twisted please review again please, please, please! And if you have one please put your e-mail address up so that I can e-mail updates to ya! I LOVE S+S! And the clowbook thingy is clarified in this chapter so don't worry!

Crystal Dust – What story are ya doin? Send me an e-mail and I'll try to help as much as possible. I e-mailed ya an update!

Riley S – Thankyouz I think its Kawaii as well please continue to review and I'll send ya updates!

Cka - ^^ I am really happy now ^^ Thanks so much for reviewing I sent ya an update!

… - Ok I know I know I jumped a bit but you seem the only one who is complaining about it! Yup I know that the paragraphs were a bit crammed I tried fixing that in this chapter! Please keep reading! I appreciate your help though.

Kikie – Ohhhhhhhhhh thank you so much minna-san's reviews mean a lot to me! Continue to R+R! And if you have one please put up your e-mail so that I can e-mail ya updates!

Now on with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Now where was I oh ok here we go) "Ummmmm….Well my mother sensed that you were the Cardmistress first but since we are direct descendants wee kinda can sense aura's and yours is pink and quite well hidden. How long have you known of your magic?" Xiolang questioned after he gave Sakura his explanation. Well it started off

~*~FLASHBACK—Sakura's POV~*~

I was dusting off the book shelves in the library, seeing a soft glow emitting from one of the book cases I nervously made my way over there. I found a book labeled "The Clow" and I took it out of the bookcase. It popped out and out of the book came a creature that looked like a stuffed animal. He gave me the cards but let 5 loose The Fly, The Firery, The Watery, The Dash and The Shadow. I captured each of the cards with Kero's guidance and I faced Yue became the master. I also had a premonition of Clow Reed he told me to change the cards since they couldn't sustain themselves off of him anymore so I changed them…gradually.

~*~End of FLASHBACK—End of Sakura's POV~*~

Sakura explained. Xiolang looked at the young maid with barely concealed awe. Just then a knock was heard at the door, Xiolang opened the door and a brown haired woman slightly taller then Sakura and a bit on the plump side told Sakura that her room was ready and that all her items had been moved up there. Sakura thanked the maid and then bid her new master goodnight before following Julie to the room that was across the hall and a door down from Xiolangs room. 

--------------*************--------------*************-----------**********-----------

Sakura opened the door to reveal a room that was about 3 times larger then her old room. It held a Twin Sized bed, a small White dresser, there was a door leading to a bathroom and a walk-in closet that was full of clean clothes. Sakura was pulled out of her dream like trance by Julies voice "Mistress Yelan asked me to give you this room, it is very rare that Master Xiolang appoints a maid. He only actually has had one butler who is more of a councilor. You will do whatever Master Xiolang wishes without question unless he asks for your opinion. Understood?" Julie finished with a strict voice. Sakura nodded her head in understanding, before leaving the room Julie turned around "Oh and Mistress Yelan says to use the bathroom its yours." Then bowing slightly Julie left the room. Sakura went into the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the water she took a nice long bath then changed into her PJ's and drifted off to an untroubled sleep. "Mother, Father, Brother….Syaoran……" Sakura muttered as she drifted off into the black deep space of sleep.

---------------------****************************************-------------------------

Xiolang sat on his green comforter ~Why do I know as if I know her? Why does she seem so familiar…what is this feeling? How come I feel a need to protect her. She is just a maid…my maid.~ Syaoran thought to himself. Unknown to him 2 pairs of eyes watched him, one a deep chocolate brown the other a bit lighter brown. Xiolang after changing went to bed, confusion written along his facial features as he fell into a not so peaceful dream.

---------------------*************************************----------------------------

~*~Xiolangs Dream and POV~*~

Blackness, deep, dark, cold, and lonely blackness, no wait there was a light lifting my head up I find a dimly lit…cave no it was more like a temple. In front of me stood…Sakura??? I tried calling out to her but she didn't listen or was it she couldn't see me? I looked over across on the other side of the wall chained and looking lifeless was…ME! In front of Sakura stood a cloaked figure beside the cloaked figure were 2 people a girl with coal black hair that looked almost grayish/purple. Her violet-blue eyes devoid of any emotion or life. Her ivory skin decorated with burns and cuts. She looked around the age of 6, the boy on the right side of the figure was in much the same condition. He had bluish black hair and midnight blue eyes…he looked almost like Clow Reed at the age of 6, his skin was decorated with many burns and a deep scar ran from the top of his shoulder to the end of the index finger. His eyes also devoid of any emotion and life. Suddenly other people appeared a tall man with blackish brown hair that was singed, his chocolate eyes devoid of any emotion and life like the two 6 year olds. This man looked around 15 and his tanned skin was decorated with burns, bruises, scars and scratches, a man stood beside him he had auburn hair much like Sakura's except it was darker. His brown eyes were emotionless and also lifeless his skin looked much worse than any of the others decorated with numerous burns large bruises and long scars along with large scratches decorating his arms and legs. A woman with long grayish black hair and emerald eyes that looked exactly like Sakura's except they were lifeless and emotionless like the man beside her she was also decorated with bruises, scratches, scars and burns. The two kids suddenly sprung into attack with small daggers that had appeared out of no where, the two men and woman also attacked using swords and the woman had a long thin sword. Sakura stood there, shaking her head profusely Xiolang relized she was in pain. Xiolang tried to yell out something but she didn't hear him once again, cursing loudly he stepped in front of Sakura but the long thin sword that the grayish black haired woman held went right through him and plunged into Sakura shoulder. She let out a pained groan but used shield.  The two children and two men started hitting the shield with magic attacks. Xiolang could see the shield weakening, yet he could do nothing. Seeing Sakura walk over to his chained double he watched in interest and blushed when Sakura kissed him on the lips. ~What is this feeling~ Xiolang thought to himself still watching Sakura. Sakura was to busy to see the blackish brown haired man come from behind and plunge the sword through her chest. With her last dying cry she fell down  against one of the pillars. Xiolang watched in horror as the cloaked thing went up to her and sucked out her energy before going over to his chained double and also sucking out the life energy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Xiolang suddenly woke up, his bed covered in sweat hearing the gasping cries coming across the hall he got out of his sweat soaked bed to investigate. Entering the door to Sakura's room his amber eyes met frightened, confused and pained emerald eyes. Sakura gasped but then started crying as she remembered the horrid vision that she had, had in her sleep. Xiolang now a bit more confused wondered what to do, feeling a bit uncomfortable he sat on her bed and started patting her back, suddenly he felt to small arms slide around his waist as Sakura started crying into his chest, whispering over and over again non-coherently. Xiolang rubbed her back a bit surprised at her forwardness but non the less he felt…happy. Shaking off the feeling and deeming it soft he rubbed the maids back until her sobs quieted and turned to hiccups. Letting go Sakura blushed, seeing that she had been sobbing into the prince's bare chest. "Ummmmmm sorry your majesty." Sakura stated shyly. Xiolang shook it off and for the first time in well he couldn't really remember smiled. Sakura looked up into the princes face and saw him smiling she immediately looked down and blushed a darker pink. "Its alright..Sakura you may call me Xiolang." Xiolang stated unsure of what to call Sakura. Sakura at first looked surprised but then shook it off and replied "I can't your majesty it wouldn't deem fit." Sakura stated a bit unhappily. Xiolang sensed the unhappiness in her voice asked how he could make her call him Xiolang. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and slumped back a bit "What if I order you to call me Xiolang, Miss. Sakura." Xiolang asked. Sakura giggled and nodded "fine your-I mean Xiolang" she said a bit happier than she was before. Xiolang smiled than it turned to a frown. "Why were you crying Miss. Sakura?" he asked. Sakura also frowned "A nightmare…a very horrid and scary nightmare." She stated. Xiolang nodded his head in understanding and left the room. Heading across the hallway he returned to his now cold bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. For Sakura it was a different story she couldn't seem to sleep so taking her comforter and pillow she tip toed into the prince's room and fell asleep there.

------------------------*********************************-----------------------------

Outside a lone figure stood in the dew covered grass, hissing a curse under its breath the cloaked figure looked into the black ball then smiled cruelly "The games have just begun…Cardmistress" than with a turn the cloaked figure disappeared into the dark shadows of the night only its ruby eyes were visible as it treaded through the forest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*eating chocolate happily* "Yummy CHOCOLATE!!!!"

Mystic: *sighs* Hello I'm **Cherry**'s guardian anywayz Cherry has to say something.

**Cherry**: Oh right *looks at chocolate with sad expression* ummmmm please R+R I sent updates to people who have left there e-mail addresses and I'll have the next chapter up when I get 50 reviews or more. Doesn't really matter anywayz please R+R Oh and tell me what you think of the story so far.

*goes back to eating chocolate*

Mystic: *sighs* Please R+R !!!!!!


	8. Chapter 6-A new day begins

Chapter 6 – A new day begins

Ok so the chapters title kinda sucks oh well *shrugs* I wanted to thank some people before I start this chapter. *Starts looking at reviews* Ok let's see:

Lea – Thanx for reviewing and leaving your e-mail I sent ya an update! Please continue to R+R I hope you like this chapter.

kikie – Yeah I thought it was cute to! ^-^ More S+S to come soon! And please continue to R+R I sent ya an update! 

Starrie – I'll continue IF YOU DON'T KILL SYAO-KUN *sees people staring* don't mind me read Starrie's fics she's got some really good ones! Anywayz I sent ya an update as usual TTY on Msn!

butterfly_grl4 – Konnichiwa ^-^ Thanx for the review! If you want me to send ya updates just leave your e-mail address! And ^-^ *evil grin* you'll have to keep reading to find out!

Sapphire-chan – Yes I think this fic is Kawaii as well…I'm too much of a sap *sighs* Oh well that's ME! More S+S moments to come and I sent ya an update as usual!

Gihyou – THANKYOUZ for the review I loved your story…ok so I love a lot of stories *shrugs* that's me! Anywayz I sent ya an e-mail like I usually do for all reviewers and if you want please continue to R+R!

Summer Rain – Ok thanx for telling me I'll add that to my address book! I'll keep sending you updates as long as you continue to R+R!

Mei-Fong – Yep I'm an S+S sap! Anywayz I'll continue to send you updates! *evil grin appears on face* you'll have to continue to R+R to find out *sweat drops* but to tell you it isn't Meiling! I wouldn't make her that evil. Aren't I evil ^-^ don't worry I'll continue to update!

Riley S – MY CHOCOLATE *takes chocolate away and hides it* humph mine! Anywayz yes they are almost in love not quite but almost ^-^ Please continue to R+R I'll send ya more updates!

cka - ^-^ Yeah Thankyouz!!!! I'll continue to send updates as long as you continue to R+R! Please continue to R+R!!!

As I told you guys THANX oh and I'll have the next chapter up when I get 65 reviews. (That really isn't a lot I'm already at 53)! Anywayz please continue to R+R! Now on with the fic!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The soft light of dawn played across the prince's handsome features as he slept. His hand casually placed on top of the maids head, as she to slept. Sighing softly the prince started to wake from his peaceful slumber, his senses started to redeem themselves and he started to feel the soft hair under his finger tips. Opening his wolf like amber eyes he saw nothing except the dark green pillow, lifting his head up from the pillow he saw what was under his hand. The auburn haired girl looked slightly troubled and was shivering slightly, Xiolang was a bit mad at first but his expression soon softened. Lifting the lithe girl out of her make shift bed he placed her on his bed beside him and then got up. Trying not to wake Sakura he took a pair of clean cotton pants and headed to the bathroom. Once changed, he returned and started meditating. Looking over to see Sakura, a smile painted on her soft pink lips. He to allowed himself a small smile at the beautiful picture he saw before him. Sakura now clean was quite beautiful, her cream coloured skin glowed with health and her soft auburn hair shimmered in the early morning light. Returning to his deep meditation he closed his eyes and started to train.

~*~1 hour later~*~ 

Sakura's emerald eyes opened, surprised at the warmth she felt encircling her body she looked up to see that she wasn't on the floor but in the prince's bed…again. This time she wasn't dizzy and regained her senses quicker, seeing the prince on the floor meditating, she quietly crept out of the bed and headed to the door but a voice suddenly stopped her. "Don't go out there; hide in the bathroom Meiling is coming." Xiolang said just loud enough that Sakura could hear. Sakura nodded her head in understanding and quietly made her way over to the bathroom. Just as she had closed the door to the bathroom the door to Xiolangs room burst open and the ruby eyed princess sat down with a loud sigh. Xiolangs calm façade still kept up as he sat on the floor meditating. It soon turned to anger when Meiling spoke quite loudly, "So where is that bitch of a maid anywayz she is supposed to be cleaning your room. Xiolang when are you gonna take me, YOUR fiancée to the market?" Xiolang opened his eyes, narrowing them a little. "Sakura is not a bitch. You are, if you must know she is still sleeping! I am not taking you to any market place. I don't want to be seen with a bitchy, squawky parrot of a person. (You go XIOLANG!!!^^)" He growled in a low tone before turning back. Meiling's face flushed out of anger and embarrassment, she was angry at Xiolang for calling her those things and embarrassed to see that Xiolang had no shirt on. Sakura blushed seeing Xiolang without a shirt on once again. This time he was a bit more visible, she also blushed because Xiolang had stood up for her. Shaking off the warm feeling in her stomach she waited until Meiling left and then ventured back into Xiolangs room.

------------------------------*****************************----------------------------

"T-thank you X-Xiolang" Sakura stuttered, Xiolang got up from his place on the floor and opened his eyes. His warm amber eyes that seemed to be lit by an unknown light smiled upon the lithe girl. "It isn't a problem Sakura." He said calmly, battling the blush that intended to paint his cheeks. Without a word Sakura turned around and headed to her room, unknown to her Xiolang let a soft smile appear on his face. Seeing that Sakura was in her room Xiolang took out his black circular shaped pendant and willed it to become a sword. Opening a door on the other side of the room he entered a training room and started to practice, sweat started to bead down his face as he slashed, and cut through the air. An hour later his skin shimmered with perspiration, as he finished he let the sword in his hand turn back into its hidden form a black circular pendant. Slipping the red string over his head and letting the pendant rest on his chest he returned back to his room to find Sakura sitting on the floor cleaning it. "You know you don't have to do that." Xiolang stated calmly. Sakura looked up surprised "But your majesty it's my job." Sakura stated a bit surprised that Xiolang didn't want her to clean his floors. "Xiolang…remember, anyways they are only going to get dirty again." He stated letting a little chuckle escape his throat seeing the cute confused expression that Sakura wore. "Hoeeeee! Xiolang what am I supposed to do?" she asked quite confused and really surprised that the prince who was said to be strict, mean and very quiet. They were right about the quiet thing but so far Xiolang didn't seem strict or mean at least not to her. Xiolang looked into her emerald eyes, "I didn't choose you so that you could clean my room that is what the other maids do. Your job is just too well really you don't need to do anything. The occasional cleaning can be done but you can just keep me company *sighs* you are the only normal girl my age who doesn't worry about hair, and looks." He stated looking calmly at Sakura who broke out into her 100% smile, a smile that was long thought to be lost. "Ok Xiolang" Sakura chirped happily putting her cleaning utensils down. She went up to Xiolang and hugged him tightly, realizing what she was doing she let go and looked down mumbling apologies but was soon stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I kinda enjoyed that." Xiolang stated also looking down shyly. Sakura looked up surprised; if she had done that to King Xioran or any other royalty for that matter she would have been punished. Exceptionally if it were King Xioran, letting a smile appear on her face she looked into Xiolangs ocher eyes and just stared at them. Xiolang got lost in the emerald depths of Sakura's eyes, shaking off the feeling, the warm and fuzzy feeling he turned around and beckoned for Sakura to follow him.

---------------------------------*************************-----------------------------

Following the prince through the maze of hallways and corridors she walked behind him. Getting stares and shakes of disapproval from the other maids she kept on walking. Exiting the castle Sakura and Xiolang walked into a garden, flowers of all different colours decorated the garden. Xiolang took Sakura to a more secluded spot, veiled from view of the castle by a tall Willow and a couple of cherryblossom trees were a small round lake. Its water looked crystal clear; untouched by man's hand the area here was full of wild flowers not being tamed by the gardeners. Xiolang let out a sigh and leaned against a cherryblossom tree while Sakura explored the area. The small green dress swirled around her legs as a soft breeze blew its soft breath through the untouched secret part of the garden. Xiolang opened his eyes meeting the happy, shimmering, and questioning eyes of Sakura. Allowing himself a small smile he picked a small cherryblossom and placed it in her hair, "There now you look even more beautiful." Realizing what he had just said a red blush painted his face as he looked down shyly. Sakura looked surprised at first but then a pink blush painted across her features as she to looked down shyly. Breaking the awkward silence a soft yet cruel voice echoed through the tree branches "Ssssssspend as much time with the little wolf Cardmissssssssstress you don't have much time left" and with an evil cackle the voice was gone. Xiolang stood up and stood protectively in front of Sakura, demanding that the person who owned the voice show themselves. No one came so they sat down, a bit more alert, Sakura huddled closer to Xiolang and he in return calmed her down. Heading back to the castle Xiolang rested his hand on her shoulder squeezing it lightly before heading into his room. Sakura smiled and a warm feeling again engulfed her, she shook it off and changed for bed, having spent the whole day with Xiolang she had found out quite a bit about him.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

"So Xiolang what was your childhood like?" Sakura asked tentavily trying not to anger her new master. "I can only remember from when I was 7 to now. I remember that my whole life from when I was 7 was training, meeting people and more training." He stated coldly. Sakura gave him a sympathetic look. He turned to her and asked the same question. "I can only remember from when I was 7 as well, I was whipped by the guards here that is why I have all the scars *winces* they asked me for the Clowbook at such a young age I didn't have it. This proceeded for 3 years, your father died and I was allowed to work here as a maid in the palace. You know that I found the book at 10, got judged at 11, and was the new master of the Sakura cards by the age of 12." Sakura explained her past. Xiolang looked at the girl beside him; she was more like him then thought. 

~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~

Leaning back into bed Sakura took the blanket and pillow and went into the other room. Xiolang also lay awake in bed, ~Why does she seem so familiar? What is this feeling?~ Xiolang questioned himself. He was in such a deep concentration that he didn't notice Sakura slipping through the door. He was pulled out of his referee when he noticed Sakura setting up her blanket on the floor. Clicking his tongue impatiently he got Sakura's attention. She looked up at him, surprise painting her features, Xiolang patted the spot beside him. "You shouldn't lay on the floor you can sleep here." He stated calmly a smile evident in his voice. "Ummmmm….." Sakura started

---------------------------------*********************---------------------------------

Outside in the cold winters night the cloaked figure stood only its ruby red eyes were evident as it stared into the black crystal ball. "No this can't happen that quickly." Letting a bit of dark energy out from the ball a creature was formed. It had bat like wings, blood red eyes and a pointed black muzzle. Its black coat almost invisible in the shadows of the forest. The cloaked figure only said to words before turning away and walking off "Destroy 'em."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yup this chapter is done! Anywayz please R+R! *goes back and finds that Kero and Suppi have eaten all the chocolate* YOU TWO GET YOUR SORRY LIL A$$ES BACK HERE NOW!!! 

Mystic appears: Ok well **Cherry** wants ya to R+R she'll have the next chapter out soon.

*Cherry comes back in the screen with bag of candy* Candy YUMMY! Now please…read and review!

**Cherry**


	9. Chapter 7-Meeting Malia

Chapter 7- Meeting Malia

Yup I have 66 reviews and *starts eating candy* gotta tell ya I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! So let's do a couple of Thankyouz before us start kay!

Summer Rain - Oh thanx ^-^ As you can see I have typed the next chapter now I want 75 reviews so that I can start the 8th chapter!

cka - Oh you are soooooo faithful! Thanx for reviewing every chapter! I had a bit of trouble getting into ff.net as well. Thanx for reviewing twice!

Crystal Dust – Its ok I had a lot of tests as well -_- I'm really hoping that I passed that Geog test-_-. I had a bit of trouble getting into ff.net as well. Hmmmm and I'm jotting down a couple of ideas I'll send ya them when I finish a couple of things!

Starrie – No problem I hope the chapters are long enough for ya! ^_~ I hope ya get the next chapter of Return of X and Learning to Love out soon because I love your FANFICS! When ya finish a few can ya send some to me so that I can put them up on my website?

Star Blossom – A lot of people love my story ^^I'm soooooo happy! And you'll find out in this chapter ^^ You won't find out who the Ruby eyed person is until a couple more chapters but soon enough ^^ Please continue to R+R!

Budinski – Yup Eriol and Tomoyo are in this story though there won't be any E+T romance in this story. That will come in the next story that I'll make after this or Elements/My love will last forever are done. ~_^ I sent ya an e-mail like all the others!

kikie – See I am writing soon! ^^ And I'm glad you think this story is so Kawaii!

Lea – Oh thank you just like all my other faithful reviewers I could not forget to put you in! ^.^ Sorry for the cliffhangers I hate em but they are good for putting in my stories! No problem I'll continue to send ya 

e-mails!

Sapphire-chan – Oh this story isn't that great, is it? Thanx for your constant reviews!

Rebekkah-sama – Sorry bout the cliffhangers, but I'm still gonna continue them *evil grin* Meiling and the cloaked figure are actually related but one thing is Meiling is not the cloaked figure. I was gonna make her that but I decided not to. You'll find out what Syao-kun's dream means in a couple of chapters ^^!

Mei-Fong – *evil grin* me know, me know though I think Evil Starrie is eviler (is that even a word) than me! Lol don't worry you'll find out what happens in this chapter with the monster that the cloaked figure sent out. Tell your friend this is rated PG 13!! Not NC 17 I am too young to even write some that…that disgusting. *makes ewwy face* That is quite Hentai thoughts -,-;!

Lori – Sorry that I couldn't thank you in the last chapter I saw your review after I had put up the chapter. So please continue to R+R!

Ok I sent e-mails to all the people who left their e-mail addresses! And please continue to R+R I'll have the next chapter out when I get 75 reviews I have 66 at the moment! I only need 9 more!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap:

_Leaning back into bed Sakura took the blanket and pillow and went into the other room. Xiolang also lay awake in bed, ~Why does she seem so familiar? What is this feeling?~ Xiolang questioned himself. He was in such a deep concentration that he didn't notice Sakura slipping through the door. He was pulled out of his referee when he noticed Sakura setting up her blanket on the floor. Clicking his tongue impatiently he got Sakura's attention. She looked up at him, surprise painting her features, Xiolang patted the spot beside him. "You shouldn't lay on the floor you can sleep here." He stated calmly a smile evident in his voice. "Ummmmm….." Sakura started_

_---------------------------------*********************---------------------------------_

_Outside in the cold winters night the cloaked figure stood only its ruby red eyes were evident as it stared into the black crystal ball. "No this can't happen that quickly." Letting a bit of dark energy out from the ball a creature was formed. It had bat like wings, blood red eyes and a pointed black muzzle. Its black coat almost invisible in the shadows of the forest. The cloaked figure only said to words before turning away and walking off "Destroy 'em."_

(Now on with the story)

Oh if your wondering underlined words are words enforced net yelled but strengthened. -_- Sorry if I'm confusing ya lets just get on with the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ummmmmm……but Xiolang" Just as Sakura was about to refuse the princes offer a creature with dark ebony black fur, burning blood red eyes and bat wings broke through the window. It screeched a high pitched call before heading strait towards the frightened maid. Just before it hit Sakura with its pointed muzzle which was as sharp as a dagger it felt a lightning bolt hit its side before flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. (That's a long way) Letting out a furious screech of pain and anger it got up, not being able to fly because of its damaged wing it ran towards his attacker. A cold cruel voice echoed through out the room, while the creature stopped hearing its master's voice. "This is Malia, Prince Xiolang, Cardmistress have fun. See you in Hell!" and with that the voice stopped and Malia continued its journey towards Xiolang. Xiolang jumped away from the attack. Malia now furious, that its blue fire attack had been evaded, turned towards Sakura and started spitting blue rings of ice/water and fire. Sakura called upon shield, but it became weaker and weaker until it broke and turned back into its card form. Sakura used jump to evade the blue rings but they just kept coming. Knowing that she couldn't keep this up much longer Xiolang used his attacks and sword to help. Malia's attacks became faster and faster while the evading Cardmistress and prince became slower and slower. Eventually Xiolang told Sakura to stop seeing as she was just getting grazed by the rings. He stood in front of her and used his sword to hit the rings back at Malia (If you have ever played Zelda Ocarina of time think of the Forest Temple, Phantom Gannon and Link using his sword to hit those energy balls away. Basically Syaoran is hitting blue rings back at Malia in the same fashion kay!) Malia started to get hit by her own rings and eventually stopped with her attacks seeing that the prince wasn't tiring. Malia turned back and jumped out the window, she would attack another day. When they weren't ready, when they weren't suspecting. Hiding in the shadows of the forest, Malia joined her master and in small squeaks told it of the battle and its plan of attack. The cloaked figure grinned though only Malia could see it and nodded its head in understanding.

-------------------------------------*****************************---------------------

"Are you alright?" Xiolang asked his voice edged with concern when he had seen Sakura fall. "Hai, *pained groan* I..just used to…much energy." Sakura said wincing at the pain she felt in her left arm, the arm she had used to block most of the attacks. "I know you used a lot of energy but your hurt, wait here." Xiolang commanded softly. Sakura nodded and Xiolang hurried his way over to the bathroom. (*mom brings in Kraft Dinner* FOOD..*see's people staring* woops ^^;; Sorry bout that) Xiolang returned with a couple of cloths, a basin of water (basin is bowl for ppl who don't know that) and a couple of bandages (You know those tenser ones well lets just say they have white cloth that's rolled up like a tenser bandage kay). Xiolang was also holding a small brown bottle, "Stay still this may sting a bit." Xiolang said calmly as he poured a bit of liquid into the basin than took a cloth and dipped it into the basin. Placing the solution on Sakura's arm he held it there for a few minutes before rubbing it around. Sakura winced in pain but stayed still as ordered, after cleaning the wound Xiolang wrapped the bandage around Sakura's arm and then picked up her lithe form and placed her into bed. "You know I could've walked." Sakura stated giggling slightly at the expression on the prince's features. Xiolang looked at with a look as if to say _'And-your-point-is?' Slipping in beside Sakura, Xiolang fell asleep unknown to him Sakura snuggled up to him while he placed his arm protectively over her lithe form. Sakura fell asleep smiling slightly with a pink hue shading her face._

~*~The next morning~*~

Meiling opened the door to Xiolangs room, planning to wake up the prince she looked into his room and seeing two lumps in his bed she made her way over to his bed. When she saw Sakura the maid curled up beside Xiolang with his arm over her lithe body she raged. A bit happy that both of them still had their clothes on ( FOR ALL YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE THEY DID NOT DO ANYTHING!) but still angered she stormed out of the room looking for Queen Yelan. Finding her in the study she made her way over to her. "Aunt Yelan I found that bitch Sakura curled up with MY fiancée!" Meiling raged. "I know Meiling but you don't know her true identity, know one does except me and my deceased husband…and her family and friends who are gone now. She doesn't even know who she is." Yelan spoke quietly. "What do you mean Auntie?" Meiling asked confused by her Aunts words and also why her Aunt hadn't stormed up to her fiancée's room. "Meiling, Sakura is princess of the Kinomoto kingdom, Xiolang found her in the woods when they were 6 he saved her life. My husband tortured her, so that he could find the Clow book. After he died I found out that he was only doing this for his own enjoyment *sighs* the book had been in his study the whole time. Xiolang lost his memory at the age of 7 and he never went down to the dungeons. He was forbidden to by his own father so he never saw Sakura again until now." Yelan finished her eyes a bit shinier than before. Meiling gasped "You mean to tell me that Sakura is actually the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom that was destroyed..by Uncle Xioran! That she was tortured when she was younger!" Meiling couldn't believe it the bitch (in her mind) that was in the same bed as Xiolang was a princess that had been cruelly tortured. "I feel so bad now, poor Sakura. Why didn't you tell all of us sooner?" Meiling asked still startled by the news. "It wasn't my place to tell, don't tell Sakura though, she needs to find out on her own." Yelan stated. Meiling nodded in agreement understanding Yelan's point of view. "Can I tell Xiolang?" Meiling asked hoping that she could at least tell her cousin. Yelan nodded and Meiling walked out of the study. Intending to tell her cousin of the news. Opening the door to her cousins' room she found her cousin laying silently beside Sakura, his amber eyes open. Xiolangs amber eyes flashed with anger when he saw his cousin enter the room "Don't you knock?" Xiolang hissed not wanting to wake the slumbering maid beside him. "Yeah but I have to tell ya something important." Meiling hissed back her ruby eyes flashed with pain at how cold her cousin was towards her. Xiolang grumbled but got up and went beside his cousin, "Now what's so important that you barged into my room at 6 in the morning?" Xiolang grumbled still angry at his cousin for barging into his room. "Lets talk outside, I don't want to wake Sakura." Meiling whispered. Xiolangs eyes widened at the respect his cousin/fiancée was showing towards the young maid. Xiolang nodded silently and followed his cousin outside into the hallway.

----------------------------------*************************----------------------------

"I ask you again, what is sooooooooooo important that you barged into my room at 6 in the morning." Xiolang asked slightly agitated. "Well sorry Mr. I-want-some-sleep, but your mother told me something interesting. What I want to know is why Sakura is in the same bed as you?" Meiling asked angered by her cousin's stubborn attitude. "You go first." Xiolang said quietly. "Fine, if you want to know Sakura isn't who she seems to be." Meiling exclaimed. Xiolang gave her a questioning look and she continued explaining how Sakura was the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom and what his father had done to her. "That bastard." Xiolang muttered before explaining how him and Sakura had fought of Malia and how Sakura had come into his room for the two past nights. Meiling accepted the explanation seeing the cuts on her cousin's arms. Opening the door to his room he took a pair of cotton pants and went into the bathroom, ordering Meiling not to touch anything while he changed. Meiling pouted but agreed, knowing that Xiolang would literally kill her if she went against his wishes. Xiolang came back out and took a light cotton T-shirt from one of his drawers. Once fully clothed he went over to Sakura to find her sweating and mumbling incoherent words.

--------------------------------******************************-------------------------

~*~Sakura's dream & POV~*~

I was in front of a cloaked figure, beside it stood Malia and to the right stood a 6 year old boy his eyes blank and lifeless I shuddered slightly, his body was covered in burns and he looked vaguely familiar, as if from a dream. To the left stood a girl the same age as the boy, her bluish violet eyes were also blank and lifeless. Like the boy her body was covered in burns and she to looked familiar. I looked around and my eyes saw a body chained up it was….XIOLANG! I saw a twin of me behind me, my twins eyes were glazed over in determination, something else swam in the emerald depths, and something that I thought would never been seen or felt again. It was Pain, pain of recognization, pain of hurt and pain of…love. Just then 3 other figures materialized beside the cloaked figure and Malia. They two looked vaguely familiar. The tall auburn haired man was badly injured, countless burns, cuts and bruises littered his body. Like all the others his eyes were dead and lifeless no emotion played in the brown depths. Beside him stood another male, his blackish brown hair was singed and his body littered with burns and bruises. His dark chocolate eyes seemed so familiar though I couldn't place where I had seen them. Eyes that were now dead, lifeless no emotion played into those eyes that had probably once twinkled with warmth and love for the people around him. A woman with long grayish black hair stood on the other side of the tall auburn haired man. Her emerald eyes, that looked just like mine also were lifeless, she looked like the familiar auburn haired man with burns, cuts and scratches littering her body. 2 swords materialized in front of the men along with a long thin sword materializing in front of the woman. Two small daggers materialized in front of the 6 year olds. The cloaked figure hissed a command and the familiar people attacked my twin going right through me. This surprised me but I waited and saw with fear that my double wasn't attacking back instead she was just using Shield. I tried to call out but to no avail, I heard my double say something "I won't fight you Tomoyo, Eriol, Oka-san, Otou-san, and Oni-chan." The man with blackish brown hair seemed to enter the shield, my twin called upon sword and only used it to defend but not attack. "Oni-chan can't you see it's me your…your Kaijuii" my double exclaimed tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly the shield broke and my double ran over to Xiolang kissing him. She stood in front of him. Xiolang looked so dead but I knew he was unconscious I could see the soft but raged movement of his chest. Just then the woman stabbed my double through the chest also piercing Xiolangs heart as well. "SYAORAN!!!!" I screamed not knowing why I said it, memories seemed to flood back to me but they were blurry, unclear all I knew was the woman was my mother, the auburn haired man was my father, the blackish brown haired man was my brother and the two kids were my long lost and deceased friends Tomoyo and Eriol. I was brought back to reality by a gasp from my double and equally pained gasp from Xiolang. Before my double fell to the floor lifelessly and Xiolang drooped lifelessly in the chains that held him. I woke up hearing an evil cackle as I regained consciousness. I opened my emerald eyes to meet the worried amber eyes of the prince and the equally worried ruby ones of the princess.

~*~End of Dream. End of Sakura's POV~*~  

Before Sakura had woken up she had called Xiolangs Japanese name, no one knew that name except his mother and his deceased father. Not even Meiling who could pry almost anything out of him knew that name. ~How does she know that name?~ Xiolang asked himself. A fuzzy picture of meeting an emerald eyed girl from a hollow in a tree came to him. I must of told her my real name when I met her. Looking over to see Sakura had stopped crying and shaking he stopped pacing and went over to her. Sitting down a worried look marred his handsome features. His cousin sat down worry also showing in her features as they looked down at the maid/princess. Sakura opened her emerald eyes and then immediately threw herself at Xiolang. "Your alive, your alive, your alive…it was only a dream, only a dream" Sakura whispered over and over again. Xiolang still slightly  confused hugged Sakura back and calmed the trembling young woman. After Sakura was calmed she explained her nightmare, seeing the surprised look on Xiolangs face she asked him what was wrong. "That's the same nightmare I had two nights ago." Xiolang stated barely above a whisper. "I had the same dream though it wasn't as…..descriptive as this one two nights ago as well" Sakura whispered back. "Are you alright Sakura?" Meiling asked quietly. Sakura at first surprised nodded her head. 

-------------------------**********************************---------------------------

"SHIT!" The cloaked figure whispered still in the shadows. "Now that ruby eyed bitch has joined forces with those brats." Narrowing its eyes it looked into the ball and tried to think of a creature that could easily destroy them. A wispy black smoke took the form of a small black dragon its blood red eyes glowed with hate and malice. The dragon was about the size of a medium sized fish tank. Its scaly paws held sharp dagger like claws and its long scaly tail that was twice the size of its body was like a leather whip. The cloaked figure hissed a curse then said. "Don't fail me….Destroy those nasty brats." Narrowing its eyes the dragon nodded and lifted its coal black body into the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yup once again another cliffhanger. Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon I only need 9 reviews! ^.^ Please R+R!

*shows Cherry chasing after Kero who has chocolate bar* GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE BAR NOW YOU STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!

*Mystic Appears*

Check out **Cherry's** sites

http://sakurasecretgarden.bravepages.com – SSG

http://www.geocities.com/cherry_blossom808 - Cherryblossom Feilds


	10. Chapter 8-The Battle against Alyria

Chapter 8 – The Battle against Alyria  
  
*has big goggly eyes at # of reviews* I never expected so many people loved my story *starry eyed* that's why I would like to thank some people before continuing!  
  
Neo-Serenity – THANX SABBY! Sorry I didn't update this soon I was kinda stumped on how I wanted to leave the cliffhanger!  
  
Silverfox – Lol kay I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!  
  
NeNe* - *holds up hands* hey they are 16 anywayz really I usually don't put a lot of swear words in my fics usually just a few here and there. Please continue to review though!  
  
Sapphire-chan – S'ok anywayz thank you and of course I'll send you updates!  
  
Kaira – Oh thank you! I love S+S and I'm a big supporter don't worry there is gonna be a lot of S+S in the following chapters!  
  
Star Blossom – Malia is the thing that attacked them you'll find out who the cloaked figure is in the next chapter!  
  
butterfly_grl4 – Thanx for your reviews! ^^ And sure I'll keep on updating ya!  
  
Mei-Fong - *evil grin* XD yes me know me evil but who cares this is probably gonna have a killer cliffhanger *evil grin* but that's ok really! *covers ears* I can't hear you ~I hate that commercial~! See I have updated very, very soon it's only been a day!  
  
Lea – It's not a fact that I love them I personally hate them myself but there a good way to draw the readers interest. I personally like the way I approached Meiling as well I don't hate her and I don't love her I like her attitude but really she is a nice person deep down just misjudged.  
  
Cherry-wolf – Ok I'll review your fics ^^ I am quite hyper and I'm feeling kinda evil as well *evil grin*  
  
Riley S - *hand Riley a chocolate bar* There I have my own candy stash anywayz *walks away and returns with a giant chocolate Easter bunny* Yummy anywayz thank you for your reviews ^^!  
  
Dusk Magic – THANKYOU! I don't have a preference either but I find there are to many evil Meiling fics out there so I really didn't want to make Meiling evil.  
  
Jenny – Thanx ^^ S+S Rule I think they are just so KAWAII!  
  
Reiko – Thank you and please continue to R+R!  
  
Rebekkah-sama - *laughs* no problem I'm updating as quick as I can…as quick as my idea's come actually ^^;;. Don't worry though the ending will be happy ^^!  
  
Ccslilazngirly – Like I said in my e-mail I do this for fun! I don't think I write that well, it just comes naturally ^^! Thanx for affiliating with me!  
  
Summer Rain – Think back to Syaoran's dream it's the same dream with a few changes. ^^ Please continue to R+R!  
  
Jurei - *looks all swirly eyed* yep way too many exclamation marks. Truly is this story that good?  
  
Kikie – Lol kay I will write soon just continue to review!  
  
Crystal Dust – THANX FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!! Waiiiii I am soooooo happy^^! I got more than enough reviews!  
  
Yup I am soooooooooooooo happy with all the reviews I got please continue to R+R and I'll continue to Update. I'm hoping to get a minimum of 90 reviews before the next chapter comes out but *shrugs* it doesn't matter to me ^^!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sudden burst of magical wind opened the unlocked window and a coal black creature soared through. Its blood red eyes held merciless malice and hate that no creature on earth could possess. In a hissing voice it exclaimed "I am Alyria dragon of Ka-hearing the hiss of warning it stopped and started hissing. "I was sent here to destroy you!" Then with a final hiss, the coal black dragon now known as Alyria spread its scaly bat like wings and flew up. Xiolang told Sakura to get behind him but she refused. Meiling who had been watching the event stood in horror as she saw her cousin and Sakura try to fight against the dragon. Nothing worked, every time they tried to attack a black shield would form around the dragon and the attack would vanish. Hissing a curse Xiolang stopped Sakura and told her to create a shield around them and a separate shield around Meiling. Nodding Sakura did as he had asked, he then told her to use Silence to stop any sound from escaping the light pink bubble that had encircled them. "Sakura use the rain card, I'll use my lightning attack it will do double the damage you stand here, I'll go behind that monster just be careful k?" Xiolang whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded and told him to be careful, Xiolang just gave her one of his Kawaii smiles then made his way around the dragon without the dragon noticing. The dragon seeing that Sakura was by herself, grinned to itself. Sakura called upon Rain Card and it started raining on the dragon. The dragon couldn't care less, but it started to annoy it and Alyria fired a blast, a strong blast of fire at Sakura. It came to fast and Shield gave way. Sakura tried to protect herself but it hurt a lot. Hearing her name and then a screech of pain she looked just in time to see the coal black dragon plunge to the floor, leaving a good sized dent in the wooden floor. Xiolangs lightning attack had been fueled by his anger, and his bright green aura seemed to flare to intensity that even people without magic could see it. Meiling stood in awe seeing her cousin behave like that towards someone he barely knew. The dragon lay on the floor motionless then a bright light engulfed it and little black crystal shards were left in its place. Sakura was sitting on the floor, the sides of her arms badly burnt. Xiolangs aura went back to its normal state and he rushed over to the kneeling mistress. Concentrating all his energy on the burns they soon healed over to just become small ones. Looking over to his awe struck cousin Xiolang quickly ordered her to get the bandages, a basin of water and some healing liquid. Meiling nodded and rushed into Xiolangs bathroom, returning with what he requested. Xiolang for the first time smiled at his cousin and set to work cleaning and bandaging Sakura's wounds.  
  
------------------------------***************************------------------- -----------  
  
Outside the cloaked figure hissed a curse before disappearing like it always did. Its ruby eyes now held anger, malice and a slight look of fear. Entering the cave it opened a small portal and disappeared.  
  
----------------------------***************************--------------------- ----------  
  
Sakura felt a weight on her stomach as she regained consciousness, opening her eyes she saw Xiolangs head resting on her stomach beside him sat a smiling Meiling. Meiling saw that Sakura was awake and her smile broadened. "Good morning sleepy-head" Meiling whispered as not to disturb Xiolangs rest. Sakura at first was shocked by how Meiling was being nice to her but smiled back and asked "How long have I been out?" Meiling looked at her and said "2 days." Sakura was shocked how could she be out so long when she hadn't used a lot of cards. Seeing the shocked look on her face Meiling quickly informed her that Xiolang had used a sleeping spell on her so that her arms could heal. "How long has been awake?" Sakura asked worriedly seeing the black rings under the princes closed eyes. "He just fell asleep." Meiling informed with a placid expression on her face. Sakura nodded then felt Xiolangs head stir, opening his amber eyes which were immediately confronted by Sakura's worried ones. "Are you ok Xiolang? Why didn't you sleep? Why aren't my arms hurt badly? Is the dragon gone?" Sakura asked firing so many questions that Xiolang got all swirly eyed (I would to x_x). "One question at a time Sakura" Xiolang said chuckling to himself at the cute expression on Sakura's face. "First I'm fine, I didn't go to sleep because I wanted to make sure you were alright first and I see you are fine. I used a healing charm to heal your arms but my magic has yet to be strong enough to heal a serious burn like that and yes the dragon is gone." Xiolang finished. Sakura looked at him her eyes showed that she was debating with herself, over what he didn't know. Just then he felt something latch onto him and seeing the auburn locks knew it was Sakura. He hugged her back and heard her whisper "thank you's" over and over again. He told her was alright and that it wasn't a problem, Meiling looked at her cousin and noticed the look in his eyes, the look of care and devotion for Sakura. Now she knew she did the right thing, all he had to do was confess, that was the hard part.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Meiling walked into Yelan's study, "Auntie may I have a word with you, it concerns my engagement to your son." Meiling asked knowing this was the right decision. Seeing Yelan nod Meiling continued. "Auntie I don't believe Xiolang loves me or will learn to love me and I think we should break off the engagement. I wouldn't be happy having a husband that didn't love me and I think Xiolang would be miserable. I think Xiolang no I know Xiolang loves Sakura." Meiling finished knowing that this was the right thing to do. Yelan nodded and told Meiling she understood, getting up from her chair she sent a messenger to Meiling's kingdom to inform them that the engagement was off.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Meiling smiled, sighing softly she handed Xiolang a piece of Parchment written on it were 4 words 'The engagement is off'. Xiolang held a confused look at first before breaking into a grin and hugging Meiling than turning to Sakura he picked her up and twirled her around. Getting a surprised "Hoeeeeeeeee" out of Sakura. "What do you mean the engagement is off? You guys were engaged?" Sakura asked confusedly. (Dense ne?) "Yeah we were but I didn't love Meiling and she was infatuated with me" *Xiolang glares at Meiling while Meiling blushes*. Sakura nodded her head in understanding then getting up she headed to her room, it had turned to night-fall and even though Sakura had woken up an hour ago she was still tired. Bidding her Master and Meiling good-night Sakura made her way to her room. Nothing could go wrong so Meiling also went to her room and Xiolang was left to sleep in his room.  
  
~*~That Night when EVERYONE was sleeping~*~  
  
The cloaked figure jumped quietly through the open window "Stupid children, they think that Alyria was hard wait till they try me." Then in a hushed voice the cloaked figure chanted a few words and out of no where ropes tied around the prince, Xiolang opened his eyes to meet face to face with the ruby ones of the cloaked figure. Xiolang screamed out, but his mouth was soon gagged shut and he settled for glaring his 'if-I were untied I'd rip you to shreds' glare' the cloaked figure just snickered and turned to the door. Hearing a slight knock then a twisting of the doorknob Xiolang awaited his rescuer but to his horror Sakura came in ~NO SHE CAN NOT GET HURT PLUS I THINK THIS IS THE FIGURE IN OUR DREAMS!~ Xiolangs inner voice screamed at him. The cloaked figure seemed to snicker then everything went black for Xiolang. Sakura looked in horror as Xiolang slumped onto the bed unconscious, the cloak figure then made a portal and picked up the 16 year old prince with inhuman strength, sure Xiolang was only 6"2 but that is quite tall and this cloaked figure was at least a head taller, still Xiolang was probably heavy for a 16 year old. The cloaked figure entered the portal and just as it disappeared Meiling walked into the room, Sakura took Meiling's hand and pulled her into the portal. "What the hell did you do that for?" Meiling asked angrily but was soon shut-up by the horror in Sakura's eyes. "A-a cloaked figure t-took Xiolang and pulled him i-into a portal." Sakura stuttered "I followed." She added quietly. Meiling now understood and shut-up immediately, making their way through the tunnels Sakura and Meiling entered a chamber. Sakura looked around and saw Xiolang chained to a wall ~This is just like my dream except the cloaked figure doesn't have those Children or that monster beside it and Meiling is with me.~ Sakura thought to herself looking around the chamber. Meiling couldn't take her eyes off the cloaked figure; there was something familiar about it. 2 small children entered from another tunnel and Sakura immediately had a headache. A flashback of three 6 year old children playing in the gardens and a 16 year old boy with them while an auburn haired man and a charcoal haired lady watched from the balcony played in Sakura's mind. Breaking the last barrier Sakura remembered everything. ~I am princess Sakura of the deceased Kinomoto kingdom, Syaoran saved me when I was younger and those two children are my two deceased best friends Tomoyo and Eriol!~ Sakura opened her eyes and transformed her key into its wand, Sakura's emerald eyes flashed in anger. "YOU LET SYAORAN GO NOW! AND LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY OUT OF THIS, THIS IS A BATTLE BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Sakura exclaimed furry edging her voice. The cloaked figure seemed to chuckle and the Eriol and Tomoyo disappeared. "So Cardmistress you have finally broken free of the bonds that were set upon your memory. It was I who really killed your family, I convinced that fool of a king that the Kinomoto kingdom held hold of the Clow book, and it was I who hid it from him." The cloaked figure cackled evilly. "Just show yourself you coward." Sakura sighed. The enraged cloaked figure tore off his cloak to reveal a ……  
  
-------------------***********************************---------------------- --------  
  
Aren't I evil???? Yeah me know *bows* anywayz if I get about maybe 100 reviews or more I might start the next chapter soon. Please R+R or no next chapter!  
  
**Cherry**  
  
*hands out popcorn to all reviewers* Here ya go oh and hear are some candy for you and you! 


	11. Chapter 9-The cloaked figure revealed

Chapter 9 – The cloaked figure revealed  
  
Ok since I am in a really good mood I am continuing plus I got my 100 reviews that I asked for. Now let me thank some people before I get on with that chapter (I didn't say that I wasn't evil ^^). Anywayz I've rewritten this chapter and I also updated it along with the next chapter which I decided is not gonna be the last ^^!  
  
Syakura –Me continuing thanx for the review!  
  
Starri – Thanx for the review, and this chapter should be quite long…I hope ^^;;  
  
angel_anne – I only asked for 100 and I have 100 so I'm really happy! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Silverfox - *evil grin* Yes me evil! Anywayz thanx for the review please continue to R+R!  
  
Lea – I personally hate reading cliffhangers, I love writing them *evil grin* and nope I couldn't finish the sentence it wouldn't give off the same effect! *hides behind couch* DON'T THROW POPCORN AT ME!!!!!!  
  
cka – Aren't they all?? Anywayz thanx for the continuous reviews!  
  
Rebekkah-sama – Lol gomen! *hands Kero chocolate bar* Now go and play video games! I didn't really think I could write that good anywayz please continue to R+R!  
  
Mei-Fong - *evil grin* I know I'm evil XD! *turns up volume on PC* I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I know baka teachers always get in the way!  
  
Riley S – Lol thanx for you enthusiasm! *Gives Riley a key to 2nd Candy Stash* Here this is my other Candy Stash. See I did get this chapter up relatively quick!  
  
kikie – Lol well you'll find out thanx for the review!  
  
Neo Queen Sakura - *bows* Thank you and please do I don't mind thanx for asking though!  
  
Jenny – My own recipe! Anywayz thanx for the review!  
  
butterfly_grl4 – Thanx for the review  
  
Windfoot - *hands a tissue over* well don't worry the next chapter Is out!  
  
IceAngel – I know and I don't think I could. I really just like to write please continue to R+R and thanx for saying that the reviews mean a lot to me!  
  
Starlight Crystal - *bangs Amber over the head with Mallet* WHY DID YOU STOP! Oh well WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII tell me about them by e-mail kay! Thanx for the review!  
  
Sapphire-chan – Thank you Sapphy! I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Well that's about that now before any of you guys kill me I'll continue this!  
  
---------------------------****************************--------------------- -----------  
  
The enraged cloaked figure tore of his cloak to reveal a handsome man not much older than Sakura herself. Meiling looked in horror uttering on word "Brother?". The raven haired man turned to Meiling and gave her an apologetic grin, "yup it's me sis, but since you mixed with these brats your going down as well!" (I know Meiling doesn't really have a brother but I needed to make him related to her ^^ Anywayz it's my fic!) Turning his ruby eyes over to Sakura's emerald ones he muttered something and Sakura felt something tie around her leg, looking down she saw small branches wrapping around her legs. Shaking her legs free she called out fly and flew above the ground. "ICABUS DON'T HURT HER! YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER HE DIED A LONG TIME AGO WHEN HE WENT TO THE BEACH AND DROWNED AFTER SAVING HIS SON'S LIFE YOU ARE ONLY A MONSTER NOW LET MY BROTHER GO!" Meiling's enraged voice echoed through out the chamber. Icabus's attacks faltered and he looked at for a second the ruby eyes turned cinnamon and a pained look crossed Icabus's features before his eyes turned back to ruby and flashed in annoyance. "Yes that's all true I suppose, and I did possess the boys body but still I need his life source to survive and for that you will die a painful death after the Card…OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Icabus yelled in annoyance after he took the magical arrow from his arm. "That hurt!" Icabus whined before launching a lightning attack on Sakura, who narrowly dodged it. Using the arrow card Sakura attacked Icabus while dodging his attacks.  
  
~*~Xiolang's POV~*~  
  
I heard a loud scream and then I felt rather than saw Sakura's aura swirl as if she were being attacked. I felt a pain in my wrist and ankles as I struggled to help the Cardmistress. I had just relized that she mean't more to me and that the strange feeling I had felt when I met her was love. Love for the green eyed angel that had lost her past due to my horrid father. I opened my eyes to see Sakura jumping out of the way from different elemental attacks that were caused by a ruby eyed man who resembled Meiling.  
  
~*~End of Xiolang's POV~*~  
  
Xiolang awoke to see Sakura jumping away from different elemental attacks, he struggled but couldn't free himself from the bonds that held him ~DAMN CHAINS LET ME GO~ Xiolang thought to himself. Suddenly Sakura got hit by a strike of fire and water and she plummeted to the ground. Seeing that Sakura was hurt Xiolang got enraged and his green aura flared to a magnificent intensity. The metal that bonded him to the wall broke and melt away as Xiolang landed softly before running and catching Sakura who was a few feet from her death. (She fell from a very, very high spot!) Icabus hissed a curse and 5 figures materialized before him, each holding their own weapons, ~Just like my dream!~ Both Sakura and Xiolang thought. Sakura used her shield and ran over to Xiolang shielding him as well. "Xiolang what are we gonna do?" Sakura asked her voice panic stricken. "First call my Syaoran, second we have to attack." Syaoran stated calmly (finally I can call him Syaoran again!) ~How can he be so calm; well his calmness and coolness is another thing I might want to add to my ever growing things that I like about Syaoran. He even let me call him by his first name *sigh* he looks so handsome wait what am I thinking?~ Sakura questioned herself looking admirably at Syaoran who had taken place in front of her and called out his sword. "We can't attack them, their my friends and family!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran grimaced but started speaking in a hushed voice "Gomen, gomen but we must attack them, it's the only way we can survive plus they are already dead they are only puppets of that basstard." Syaoran finished with a grunt after blocking a blow from the dark haired man who had broken a small part of the shield. Sakura hung her head low and debated whether to kill her family or friends or not to kill them it hurt because she had to decide between love for Syaoran or love for her already deceased family, the decision was hard she hadn't seen her family in so long but when she saw Touya her brother hurting Syaoran she decided that the only way to survive was to kill them, no matter how much it hurt they were already dead. Sakura's aura flared to the same intensity and Touya backed off a bit, calling upon The Sword card Sakura fought Touya off while Syaoran fought against Sakura's father. "Oni-chan stop this if you can hear me onegai fight the darkness!" Sakura repeated over and over again.  
  
"IT'S NO USE SAKURA! HE IS DEAD HE IS JUST A PUPPET OF THIS BASSTARD!" Syaoran yelled from across the chamber. He had already taken care of Fujitaka and was now having a long battle with Nadeshiko. Sakura nodded she now understood, no matter how much she tried she would never get her brother or anyone back. The loud sounds of metal clashing together could be heard in the small chamber as Meiling jumped out of the way of the blows from the two children. Heaving a sigh of depression Sakura used her sword and pierced her brother's shoulder, her brother just turned to dust and a small whisper of thanx could be heard before Tomoyo ran towards Sakura, the dagger pointed for her chest. Sakura used her sword to knock the dagger away from Tomoyo then pierced Tomoyo with the sword, like Touya the corpse turned to dust and a small female voice whispered a thank you to Sakura before Eriol attacked, small crystalline tears ran down Sakura's face but she pierced Eriol's leg with her sword and he turned to dust, a small boy's voice whispered a thank you than disappeared. Sakura fell to her knee's now scared of what was going to happen and kinda thankful that she didn't have to face anyone else that was familiar, Icabus who was now enraged that his plan did not work threw a dark energy bolt at Sakura, before it could hit her Syaoran jumped into the way. The dark energy encased him and he was flung back into the wall where he was chained and unconscious. Sakura ran towards Syaoran but a dark energy field prevented her from reaching the unconscious prince. Icabus turned his ruby eyes which were now a cinnamon brown towards Meiling, "Sis the force…*ugh* inside of me is *ugh* taki*ugh*ng over I'm gonna sen*ugh*d you back…before you g*ugh*et hurt." A different voice spoke from the body, before Meiling was wrapped up in a purple light and disappeared.  
  
Sakura turned towards Icabus snarling she growled in a low voice "Leave Syaoran alone, he didn't do anything to you! What do you want from me?" Icabus now had his ruby eyes and snarling he said "Give up the cards and wand and maybe I'll let your prince go, I also want you to be my wife!" Sakura looked in horror, hearing a pained groan from behind her Sakura looked to see Syaoran glaring at Icabus with his amber eyes. Growling Syaoran aura flared and the shield that surrounded him broke. Sakura ran forward and using her sword cut through the bonds that had chained Syaoran to the wall. Now free of the bonds Syaoran fell to the ground, giving a pained groan he got up and tackled Icabus to the floor and pierced Icabus's shoulder. Icabus let out a pained groan but only called upon his own sword, which was created by pure energy. Sakura took her chance and pierced Icabus in the leg. Icabus turned around and Sakura slashed his shoulder. Icabus retaliated by cutting Sakura in the arm, ignoring the pain Sakura continued to attack with her good arm. Syaoran also attacked and Icabus seemed to retaliate harsher when it was Syaoran. Syaoran's arms became badly cut but he continued to battle, ruby red blood stained the ground as Syaoran and Sakura battled against Icabus. Icabus with each injury seemed to get weaker, and weaker, eventually he was only blocking not being able to attack. Sakura tried to slash Icabus but was thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious by Malia (thought I had forgotten about it didn't ya?) Malia was snarling defending its master. Syaoran growled a curse and began to attack it with Lightning attacks, making it crash to the ground you could still feel the cackles of electricity after Syaoran finished. Syaoran didn't relent and Malia seemed to get weaker and weaker, finally Syaoran finished off his attacks with a combo of Water and Lightning and Malia turned to dark black crystal just like Arilia. Panting exhaustedly Syaoran lifted his sword with a bit of trouble pierced Icabus who was so surprised that he didn't notice, in the heart and Icabus in turn turned into black crystal and vanished. A happy thank you was heard before everything went black for Syaoran. A purple portal opened and the 2 unconcious teenagers were sucked into it. Landing with a thump in Syaoran's room Sakura and Syaoran lay on the floor, their breaths coming ragged as their blood made a small pool beside them.  
  
-------------------***************************************------------------ ----------  
  
Ok so it isn't that long actually I find it quite short I just kinda ran into writers block so please R+R! Tell me what ya think! Oi I hope that makes it easier to read!  
  
**Cherry** 


	12. Chapter 10-Sakura's Past Revealed and Sy...

Final Chapter (chapter 10) – Sakura's Past revealed and Syaoran's Confession  
  
Yup I know all good things must come to an end *sob* I think this is my best fic ever. *Mystic appears* Will you stop crying already just get on with the *gets hit with mallet* Owwwwwww@-@. Anywayz please R+R I'm considering making a sequel. Oh and you might want to re-read chapter 9 I made a few changes.  
  
butterfly_grl4 – Thankyou so much for your constant reviews, It means a lot to me. Thanx for being a friend as well!  
  
Mei-fong – Your added attachment may be annoying but thanx for the constant reviews it means a lot to me!  
  
Starri – Oi that isn't corny! Anywayz thanx for the review!  
  
NeNe – Me writing more! Thanx for your reviews!  
  
Lea – Thanx for the tip and I did rewrite the chapter so be sure to check it out! Thanx for your understanding and your constant reviews, please continue to review if I do decide to write a sequel.  
  
Summer Rain – Oi I can fully sympathsise my PC broke a couple of months ago and I had to use my dads laptop -_-* Which was extremely hard because he was on it 24/7 and I couldn't go on the internet-_-* Anywayz I want to thank you for your constant reviews and ever growing friendship!  
  
Sapphire-chan – Awwww its ok *pats Sapphy on back* I'll make a sequel ok! Please continue to review I really am happy that we became internet buddy's and that you review constantly ARIGATOU!  
  
cka – Of course I know it was quite suprising but the idea popped into my head and I used it! Anywayz thanx for your constant reviews and I hope that you continue to review in the future!  
  
Saki – Lol everyone is thanx for your review I appreciate it!  
  
Kikie – you might wanna check out Chapter 9 again I made a couple of changes. Thanx for your reviews I appreciate them!  
  
Rebekkah-sama - *bashes Kero over head* My fight scenes were good! Thanx for your support and reviews they mean't a lot to me!  
  
Syakura – I will continue to do this because I like to thank my reviewers and *bows* Thank YOU for your reviews and support yours and everyone elses support was what kept me writing I love reviews but I also love writing and I really actually am happy that people think I'm good at it ^^ Do you think I should write a sequel??  
  
Riley S – Yeah I think I'll do that ^^ There will be more if I write a sequel! Anywayz I really am quite happy that you love my fic so much and I'm really quite happy now. *hands a very big bag of candy to Riley* You can add that into your candy stash.  
  
Miligi – Hey I'm writing! Anywayz thanx for the review!  
  
Starrie – Lol my teacher wouldn't care. Anywayz thanx for becoming my friend and for your constant reviews! You make me laugh! THANX!  
  
Amber - *eyes amber* Hey Amber *sweatdrops* I'd usally just throw him into a tank full of piranha's and sharks *shrugs**opens eyes to see people staring* *evil grin* I know I'm evil! Anywayz THANKYOU *hugs amber* FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS AND FOR BECOMING MY FRIEND!!!!!!! *chases after Amber* Well it isn't my fault anywayz thanx for the reviews!  
  
MunchiPrinceSs – I love beating that guys ass anywayz that's one of my favourite games! Thanx for your review!!  
  
Mon of sight – I know that chapter was quite short and I could probably write a longer fic but I could get bored of it like I did with elements and my love will last forever which reminds me I have to rewrite those -_-;; Anywayz thanx for the review!  
  
Now that's done I can get started. ~-^ Please R+R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to be met with the bright flare of sunlight ~Was it a dream?~ She wondered to herself as she got up. Only to feel a pain in her right shoulder ~Guess not so does that mean….that I'm the~ Just then a pained groan was heard and Sakura's train of thought was broken. "You okay Sakura" A hushed voice asked as Sakura looked over only to be met with concerned amber eyes, Sakura nodded ~He's so caring, how could anyone think of him as cold?~ Syaoran looked over to see Sakura deep in thought seeing that her shoulder had stopped bleeding he got up and limped to the bathroom, his foot was killing him. ~Must have twisted it.~ He thought to himself as he limped back to Sakura's side with a couple of bandages. Sakura blushed as she felt Syaoran's callused fingers touch her shoulder ~Why am I blushing, I can't marry him even though I was Once a princess I am not anymore my family and friends are gone and I'm just a servant.~ Sakura's thoughts started to depress her as she looked over to see Syaoran bandaging his foot, "Did you beat him?" Sakura questioned softly, Syaoran nodded. "Xiolang, uh is it true that I'm a princess?" Sakura asked her innocent voice like a young child. Syaoran smiled softly "Yeah Sakura you are a princess and please call me Syaoran." Kissing her softly on the forhead he lifted her up and placed her into the warm bed. "Where are you going???" Sakura asked not wanting Syaoran to leave, he blushed and said just above a whisper "To finalize some things." ~My cherryblossom, I want you but what if you don't want me?~ Exiting the room Syaoran slowly limped down the hallway to see his mother.  
  
===========================================  
  
Entering his mothers Study Syaoran tapped her on the shoulder, turning around she saw a very bruised Syaoran. "XIOLANG WHAT HAPPENED????" Yelan yelled in concern. Syaoran winced but answered calmly "We had a little run in with Icabus who was taken over by a dark force. Anyways I came here to see if I could have permission to….." and Syaoran continued (I ain't telling you have to see!)  
  
===========================================  
  
Sakura sat up wincing slightly when she moved her arm, getting up she walked down the hallway gaining weird and sympathetic looks from the other maids. ~They probably think that Syaoran beat me or something. He wouldn't do that he is so nice and caring and sweet and handsome and…..~(I can fully sympathise with you Sakura *has dreamy look on face* *Mystic appears* She's obsessed) Entering the small secluded spot that Syaoran had showed her she sat down. Picking up a daisy from the ground she started plucking the petals off ~*pluck*He loves me *pluck* He loves me not *pluck* He loves me *pluck* he loves me not *pluck* He loves me *pluck* He loves me not *pluck* He loves me!~ "I wish it were true." Sakura whispered sadly to herself. "You wish what was true?" a voice said from behind Sakura "HOEEEEEEEEEE SYAORAN?" Sakura looked up and blushed looking down she blushed bright red. Syaoran smiled (mmmmmm Syaoran smiling :P' ) ~She's so cute~ Syaoran thought to himself "So what do you wish was true?" Syaoran persisted. Sakura's blush darkened if possible and she mumbled something incoherently. Syaoran continued to smile then it turned into a nervous smile ~I hope she feels the same way.~ "Ummmm Sakura I need to tell you something." Syaoran said he started to blush. Sakura looked up and smiled she nodded "Yes Syaoran-kun" She said unaware of the blush that had become darker after Sakura had put a 'kun' after his name. "Sakura I-I-I-I-I l-…." But Syaoran was interrupted by a guard who had entered "Prince Xiolang your mother wishes to see you." Syaoran nodded and sighed "I tell you later." He mumbled before whispering a curse in chinese as he followed the guard back into the castle. Sakura was left curious ~What did he want to say?~ She wondered to herself as she made her way back into the castle sighing softly she entered the kitchen and made some chocolate pudding for Kero before going up the spiraled staircase. Entering her room she was attacked by a worried Kero-chan who immeadiatly forgot his worries when he saw the pudding. "Hoe?" Sakura mumbled as she saw the tiny stuffed bear stuff himself with the large (very, very large) bowl of pudding. Sweatdropping Sakura exited the room and made her way to Meilings room to see if she was okay. *Knock* *knock* Meiling opened the door seeing that it was Sakura she imeadiatly hugged the poor girl. "I thought you guys were gonners are you okay???" Meiling asked woridly. "Hai I'm fine, Syaoran is fine as well." A blush tinged Sakura's cheeks at saying Syaoran's name. Meiling grinned seeing the girl blush and ushered Sakura into her room. "So what happened to my brother?" Meiling asked pain evident in her voice. Sakura looked down, "Meiling I'm truly sorry, really I am but your brother was killed we ..had to destroy him." Sakura said as she tried to keep in the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Meiling nodded her head in understanding, "The evil took over his body and his soul was trapped thanks for freeing him." Meiling whispered. Sakura looked up and embraced the other girl in a hug, "I'm sorry but it had to be done." Sakura whispered. Meiling just nodded her head in understanding. Leaving the room Sakura walked down the hallway and walked into Syaoran's room. ~I'll wait in here that way he can tell me what he wanted to tell me when he gets back. I wonder what he wanted to tell me?~ Sakura wondered as she stared at the forest green walls.  
  
===========================================  
  
"So if she agree's then I can?" Syaoran questioned his mother trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Yelan smiled and nodded "Only if she agrees though." Yelan said strictly. Syaoran nodded before exiting his mothers study. ~I hope she agrees~ he thought quietly to himself as he opened the door to reveal the green eyed mistress of the cards sleeping soundly on Syaoran's bed. Syaoran smiled ~Yeah I hope.~ Syaoran sat down next to Sakura and to his surprise she whispered his name then grabbed a corner of his shirt possesivly. Syaoran blushed but allowed this, laying back Syaoran closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep unknowingly wrapping his arms around Sakura. (KAWAII!) Sakura unknowingly snuggled deeper into Syaoran's chest.  
  
===========================================  
  
Sakura felt something warm encircling her body as she started to regain her sentences, she felt someones warm breath upon her neck opening her eyes she turned her head to find a sleeping Syaoran. Sighing Sakura just snuggled closer and went back to sleep. Feeling something snuggle closer Syaoran opened his eyes to see Sakura a smile adorning her lips as she snuggled closer, a slight blush warming her cheeks. Syaoran blushed but smiled, unhooking his arms away from Sakura Syaoran hesitantly got up, a couple of minutes later Sakura woke up and yawned cutely before turning towards Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, what did you want to tell me earlier?" Sakura asked innocently, confusion swirling in the deep emerald depths of her eyes. "Sakura, Iloveyou" Syaoran said in one breath. Sakura looked confused "Hoe? What did you say?" Sakura asked, Syaoran took a deep breath "Sakura, I.love.you" Syaoran said again looking down and blushing. Syaoran heard a gasp ~Here it is rejection time.~ Syaoran thought to himself but to his surprise he felt a pair of arms encircle his neck.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
"Syaoran, I love you too!!!" Sakura whispered in my ear, I was quite surprised but I when it finally sunk in I kissed her passionately as the moon set its soft glow upon us.  
  
~*~End of Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
~*~ 1 year later ~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran have been a couple for a year now, they have gotten closer, but when is Syaoran gonna pop the question???  
  
Syaoran paced outside ~Should I ask her, or is it to soon?~ Syaoran questioned to himself. Finally gaining enough courage Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door she stepped out "What is it Syao-kun??" Sakura asked as she saw Syaoran pace back and forth. "Nothing Ying-Fa." He said quietly while blushing "Would you like to take a walk???" Syaoran asked nervously. Sakura nodded happily and took his arm as he lead her to the secluded spot in the garden. Seating her on a bench he got down on one knee. ~Here goes nothing~ "Sakura, my love will you do the honour of standing by my side forever and ruling the Li Kingdom with me, what I mean is Sakura will you be my wife???" Sakura smiled at Syaoran and hugged him whispering 'yeses' and thankyou's. Syaoran smiled and embraced her before kissing her tenderly and happily, Sakura happily responded deepening this kiss. Slipping the gold ring which had pink ruby's surrounding a diamond and creating a cherryblossom flower on Sakura's ring finger Syaoran got up and lead Sakura back to the castle where they announced there engagement to the kingdom.  
  
~*~11 years later~*~  
  
(I know I'm moving quite quickly but hey I don't know what to put in!)  
  
A young 10 year old boy ran through the castle as he was chased by his 2 older sisters. "COME ON XIOHU WE WANNA PLAY DOLLY AND YOU HAVE TO BE THE FATHER!!!!" they screamed in unision as they chased the Xiohu through the many hallways. Syaoran watch bemused as his children as they chased each other. Just then a messenger came up to Syaoran "Your majesty, her majesty is here to see you along with a guest." Syaoran nodded and the guards opened the doors to reveal a worried Sakura and an old woman. Syaoran seeing the worried expression on his wifes face immeadiatly became concerened "Whats the matter my love?" He questioned quietly. Sakura only nodded to the woman, the old woman stepped forward "Your majesty I am Kaho Mizuki and the Book of Kalinia has been opened.  
  
"So? What is the book of Kalinia anyways?" Syaoran asked quite curious as to why this book was so important. "The book of Kalinia is the second book, it was created by Kalinia the apprentice of Clow Reed the cards in the deck aren't as powerful as the Clow Cards but if they are not captured then they do have the power to destroy the world." Sakura spoke up, hearing this from her father a long time ago. Syaoran nodded his head in understanding "So what does that have to do with us?" Syaoran questioned already catching on to what this was about. "Your son has to go on a journey to help the Cardmistress." Kaho muttered something after saying this. Sakura turned to her husband Syaoran this has to be done, if not the world could be destroyed. Syaoran nodded and told Tonoko the head maid to fetch Xiohu.  
  
An annoyed looking 10 year old with emerald green eyes and messy chestnut hair entered the room. " You called father??" He asked his voice quite cold. "Xiohu you are going on a journey." Syaoran stated calmly before ordering a guard to pack Xiohu's things and another guard to fetch Xiohu a horse. "Father WHY?" instead Sakura answered "Xiohu, honey you have to do this to save the world, you have to help the mistress of the Kalinia cards." Xiohu nodded but still held the scowl ~No good girl, she just had to open that stupid book now I have to leave my kingdom!~ Storming out of the study Xiohu took the bag that the guard offered him and swung upon the chestnut stallion. Before he left he felt rather then saw his mother approach "Xiohu I know you find this unfair and if I had it my way you wouldn't be goin but take this and follow the silver aura." Handing Xiohu a pouch Sakura kissed Xiohu on the cheek before Xiohu cantered off waving to his parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well should I make a sequel??? Anywayz please R+R and tell me what you think I was kinda running out of idea's so please R+R and tell me if I should do a sequel or not!  
  
**Cherry** 


	13. Sequel Fighting the Unknown-Chapter 1 - ...

Fighting the Unknown  
  
Chapter 1 – Meeting the Mistress  
  
As you can probably tell this is the sequel to Painful Flames *sighs* my very beloved story! Anywayz this is the sequel to Painful Flames since people wanted me to do this plus I couldn't bear to leave people hanging on. Oi now I want to thank some people before I get going because all my reviewers are so nice!  
  
Syakura – Kinda but not really its in a different form ^^ Anywayz thank you for your reviews I hope you continue to review!!!  
  
ashling – I'm glad you enjoyed Painful Flames and I hope you enjoy this one to!  
  
Lea – Yeah I found the rewritten version of that chapter better as well ^^ I know it sounds familiar but it will probably come out different than what people expect!  
  
Mei-Fong - *hugs Mei-chan* Thanx for your review! Its true I love your stories anywayz *sings along with Mei-chan* It's the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends (ect. ect.)  
  
Rebekkah-sama – No XIO! *Uses clone disk* La, la, la anywayz thanx for reviewing beck! I love talking to you on MSN our evil plots are so much fun *evil smile* anywayz *hugs beck* ttyl and thanx for the reviews!  
  
SakumaRyuichi – Well I won't disappoint you! Anywayz thanks for the review! I like thanking my reviewers because I find it only fair to add them into a thank you note when they took their time to read and review my story!  
  
Sup - Ok the only reason I'm putting you here is because you reviewed. Personally I know that I could use a thesaurus and you seem to be the only one complaining! I thank you for pointing out my errors and maybe I could work on that but still YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT!  
  
Gihyou – Yes I know! Anywayz thanx for the review I enjoyed reading everyone's reviews and I just wanted to thank you!  
  
Lilcutemunchkin – Yes everyone wants a sequel so I'm making one! Thank you for the review!!!!!  
  
Cherry – There are MORE CHERRY'S! Konnichiwa! Anywayz I was planning on doing that ^^ Thanx for the review!  
  
MunchiPrinceSs – Yes see I am making a sequel I want everyone to be happy!  
  
Silverfox - *backs away slowly* Me writing sequel SEE! Thanx for the review!  
  
Kawaii cherry – I already cleared that up for ya and your welcome I tend to reply quite quickly anywayz thanx for the review I hope you continue to review in the future!  
  
Amber – Of course I'll tell ya and best friends forever! Oh thanx for taking your time to read my fic and review I'm just so happy! *hugs Amber* WAIIIIIIIIIIIII I made a sequel!  
  
Summer Rain – I did and I'm very happy *hugs Summer Rain* Thanx for the review!!!!  
  
Sapphire-chan - *hugs Sapphire* YES I made a sequel and quite quickly to! Thanx for your reviews and I hope you continue to review the sequel!  
  
===========================================  
  
  
  
CCS does not belong to me  
  
Made up Characters do  
  
Don't sue me and don't steal them!  
  
===========================================  
  
In a dark alley hidden in the shadows sat a teenage girl her once blonde hair now brown with dirt and her pretty complexion smeared. Her ocean coloured eyes held sorrow and pain, beside her sat a small silver wolf with dark blue angel wings, it had sapphire eyes and in the middle of its forehead was a sapphire shaped into a tear drop. Turning towards the girl the small wolf looked up "Cheriko I sense something." It stated in a small whisper, the girl got up and in fear hid her aura.  
  
~Damn it's been 4 years and I still haven't found that stupid girl~ Xiohu thought angrily to himself. Feeling a silver aura he quickly turned but it faded immediately. Jumping off his horse the chestnut haired teen ran into the dark ally where the aura had come from. Cowering in the darkest corner was a dirty, mousy blonde haired girl. Her face was hidden from sight; she seemed to be hugging some kind of stuffed toy. Cheriko noticed that the man who had owned blue had made no move to hurt her or attack her. Looking up Cheriko's ocean coloured eyes met with the deep emerald ones of the man's. Pushing herself more into the corner she made a quick assessment of the young man. ~Rich clothing, Tan hide leather boots, a gleaming silver sword that was sheathed in a gold case…must be a prince~ Cheriko thought to herself as she got up. "I know you have magic." Xiohu stated coolly his emerald eyes glaring at the dirty girl now standing. Her once sapphire blue dress faded and ripped with dirty smudges along the bottom clung to her figure. ~Must be a street rat~ Xiohu inwardly smirked seeing the confusion flicker across the young girls face before turning into a look of fear.  
  
Cheriko grasped at the small silver key that hung around her neck, in a voice barely above a whisper she said "How?" Xiohu let out a small smirk "I felt it when coming into town. Its well hidden." Xiohu looked up and was surprised to see a bright smile on the girls face. "Hmmmmm you have magic to, strong at that." Cheriko exclaimed as she circled Xiohu. Xiohu looked surprised ~she's stronger then I suspected if she can make that quick of an assessment. ~ Outside Xiohu just raised an eyebrow. "Really, how do you know?" he asked trying to sound as cold as possible ~She's a street rat; she can not possibly be the mistress of the Kalinia Cards. ~ Xiohu assured himself. Looking up he saw the dirty girl giggle and in a soft voice she exclaimed "Why your aura is like a rippling wave crashing against the ebony rocks that line the coast!" Xiohu wore a shocked expression ~My knowledge of street rats may be scattered but the few that I have met have never had a vocabulary or accent like that.~ "Well you don't have to hide your aura you can let it show." Xiohu said calmly but was confused when he saw the girl shake her head. "Why not?" He asked furiously ~I want to see if she is the mistress of the Kalinia cards! ~ Xiohu thought furiously. Cheriko looked at the impatient prince, "I can't tell you why right now, you have a horse right?" Cheriko asked forming a plot on a way to get out of her fathers kingdom. To this Xiohu nodded confused by the strange girl's behavior. "WAIIIIIIIIII then I can ride with you! Let's go!" Cheriko exclaimed as she grabbed Xiohu's wrist pulling him towards the chestnut stallion that had been standing patiently. "Wait a street rat like you can not possibly know how to ride a horse!" Xiohu exclaimed as he saw the girl mount the stallion who was now getting inpatient. "*wink* that's what you think!" She exclaimed while waiting for the prince to mount behind her. "Even if you can ride, you're in a dress!" Xiohu exclaimed now confused why the girl seemed so calm. ~Blaze usually would go ballistic if it wasn't I who was riding him, and how can she ride in a dress? ~ Xiohu thought to himself confusedly. Cheriko just waited and once the prince was on nudged the stallion into a full out gallop, Using her legs to maneuver the stallion through the narrow alleyways and long streets. ~Wait, how does she know how to do this and she's in a dress! ~ Xiohu was now fully confused seeing the girl maneuvering Blaze with the utmost ease. Xiohu was broken out his thoughts when he heard Cheriko speak "There is a fence coming up, it's the fence that lines the border of my fa- I mean the kingdom. You might want to grab my waist the fence is quite high but I think this stallion will make it. I'm getting Amara to lead the pack mare through the gate." Cheriko said quietly just covering her mistake before she said anymore.  
  
~*~Xiohu's POV~*~  
  
After the girl said this I saw a high fence loom in front of us and then the small wolf stuffed toy seemed to come to life and flew away. ~She isn't who she seems to be, I know for a fact that street rats can not ride horses! Who does she think she is anyways?~ I thought angrily to myself as I wrapped my arms around her waist, even though I didn't want to it was better then falling off. Jumping over the fence we soon came to a halt on a hill about 20 meters away from the small kingdom. The girl was breathing hard but was smiling brightly; we were soon joined by the stuffed toy like creature and Starlight the bay mare that my mother had given me to use as a pack horse until I found the Cardmistress. I had a sneaking suspicion that this girl was the Cardmistress that I had been looking for. Regaining her breath the girl jumped off of Blaze and started to pat Starlight, I was quite surprised that Starlight had not squealed and tried to bite, that's what she did with me every time. Starlight only liked my mother, Sakura was the only one who could get near her without getting kicked, bitten or stomped on. I was soon broken out of my thoughts when the girl spoke up, "We have to get as far away from here, there's a lake about a mile away if we get there we can camp out." The girl said before mounting Starlight and taking off into a light canter. I followed behind the girl, this was my mothers horse I didn't know what this girl was capable of. I soon caught up to Starlight and the girl. "Can you let your aura show now?" I asked trying to keep calm, as the girl shook her head in a negative. "When we get to Lake Aki then I'll show you my aura." She said as she brought Starlight back to a trot. "Anyways let's make introductions I'm Cheriko Sp- Shaluna. You are?" the girl introduced herself but she seemed to be hiding something from me. "Xiohu Li." I stated coldly. "No wonder you looked familiar….I mean I've seen posters of you." Cheriko covered quickly seeing the questioning glance that I had sent her.  
  
~*~ End of Xiohu's POV~*~  
  
~That was close. ~ Cheriko thought to herself before turning towards Xiohu who was now beside her. "What brings you so far from the Li Kingdom?" Cheriko asked innocently before turning the bay mare onto a small dirt path. "I'm looking for a girl or now a young woman who holds the Kalinia deck." Xiohu answered following the girl onto the path. Cheriko stiffened "Why would you possibly want to find her?" Cheriko asked keeping her voice as steady as possible. Xiohu noticed her actions and took a while to consider what he should say ~She may be the mistress after all. ~ "Mother and Father sent me to help her collect the cards." Xiohu said quietly and if Cheriko wasn't as attentive she was now she would have missed what the young prince said. "Oh, we are here just follow me Li." Cheriko said before turning into an opening large enough for a horse and rider to fit in.  
  
Tying the bay mare to a tree Cheriko sat at the waters edge ~Maybe I should tell him, but what if he was lying?~ Cheriko's ocean coloured eyes looked out upon the small lake that was surrounded by Cherry tree's, Cherryblossom Trees and other kinds of tree's. Sighing softly Cheriko got up and helped Xiohu set up a small camp for the night. "Shaluna I don't have an extra sleeping bag." Xiohu stated wondering if he should give Cheriko the sleeping bag and sleep on the moss covered ground or have the sleeping bag and let Cheriko find her own sleeping arrangements. "Li its ok I'll just sleep on the ground. Now you wanted to see my aura?" Cheriko asked calmly letting her aura out a bit. Xiohu nodded now sensing that she was letting her aura a bit out at a time, with a sigh Cheriko let her silver aura out at full blast. Xiohu was surprised at the strength of the glowing aura but also at the peaceful feeling that he got off of the aura. Jumping into a tree Cheriko sat down and leaned against the trunk, "It's getting dark, you might want to go to sleep Amara and I will stay up for a bit." Cheriko said. Xiohu nodded ~I'll pretend to go to sleep, I wanna see if she is the mistress or not. ~ Xiohu thought quietly to himself as he pretended to fall asleep.  
  
~*~Cheriko's POV and a couple of hours later~*~  
  
Making sure that Xiohu was asleep I jumped out of the tree and called Amara who had been hiding in the bushes out. Taking out the small silver key with a wolfs head on it I started to chant  
  
"I Cheriko mistress of Kalinia cards under contract by Amaraias call upon thy wand. RELEASE!" The key in my hand glowed and a circle with Kalinia's symbol showed under foot as the key grew to size and turned into a wand. Spinning it I took out the Create Card and made a sleeping bag along with 2 small cupcakes for Amara.  
  
~*~End of Cheriko's POV~*~  
  
Unknown to Cheriko, a pair of dark purple eyes watched from a dark stone pool in a dark castle as a pair of emerald eyes watched from the owner's sleeping bag. Cheriko got into her sleeping bag and fell asleep, exhausted from the days events. ~So she is the mistress~ both owners of the purple and emerald eyes thought before the emerald eyed owner fell asleep.  
  
===========================================  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue? Please R+R!  
  
Prelude for 2nd chapter: The pair of purple eyes watched as the girl and boy rode through the thick foliage. "Soon you'll be mine mistress, soon, very soon." It whispered making the white winged creature shiver in fear "I'm sorry mistress." It whispered before its world went black.  
  
**Cherry** 


	14. Sequel-Fighting the Unknown-Chapter 2 - ...

Chapter 2 – Some Secrets Revealed  
  
Anywayz I'm gonna get right to the story since I'm quite excited and on a sugar rush *stuffs cookie into mouth*Phease R+R!  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
*Looks guiltily at Computer* actually maybe I will do my thank you note…I wouldn't be me if I didn't. ^^;; I'd like to thank:  
  
Silverfox - *backs away a bit* I am, I am see! This is the 2nd chapter.  
  
Starlight Crystal - *hugs Amber* Of course I review your fics because I love to review my friends fics! I added ya to my favorite authors ^^ my favorite stories are almost full. Anywayz please continue to review!  
  
Ashling – Why thank you! I didn't actually know that I'm that good ^^ Anywayz thanks for the reviews please continue to review!  
  
Mei-Fong - *Hugs Mei-chan* Thanx that means a lot to me! I luv your fics as well! Please continue to R+R! *sings along with Mei-chan* It's the Song the never ends. It goes on and on my friends…..  
  
Summer Rain – Thanx Summer and I'll continue as long as friends and reviewers like you continue to R+R ^^!  
  
Sapphire-chan – Ok I AM Continuing I hope you continue to R+R. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chibiookamigirl – Waiiiiiiiiii same here. Yes there will be X+C romance later on, please continue to R+R! I'll send ya update and I'm happy that you're so enthusiastic!  
  
Rebekkah-sama – Noooooooooo XIO! *pouts* Meany *shows Cherry at laptop creating new discs* this is gonna take 3 hours! *laughs* Please continue to R+R! I'll ttyl on MSN!  
  
Nyaoka-Kero – I can sympathize completely I have the chance to write so much because I'm on spring break ^^! Please continue to R+R!  
  
Syakura – Lol Ok I will continue to write as long as everyone continues to R+R!  
  
Cherry – Thank you! Please continue to R+R!!!!  
  
===========================================  
  
CCS does not belong to me  
  
Clamp owns it  
  
My characters do belong to me  
  
SO DON'T STEAL THEM!  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
===========================================  
  
Xiohu opened his eyes than squinted when the bright light of morning flashed before his eyes. Looking over to Cheriko he saw that she was sound asleep, the sleeping bag gone she was shivering slightly so Xiohu placed a blanket over her. ~Was it only a dream? No I know what I saw! ~ Xiohu thought defiantly. Just then Cheriko started to wake up her aquamarine eyes snapped open and she looked over to see Xiohu making breakfast. "Thanks" she mumbled before shuffling over and going into the small spring that she had discovered earlier that morning. It was surrounded by tall trees with a veil of vines surrounding them. "I'm going to take a bath in the spring I'll be back before breakfast." Cheriko chirped as she walked into the spring where she took her bath (I am not going into detail…she just took a bath!) "Fine!" Xiohu called out as he took out some dried bacon and some eggs above the fire. ~She needs one anyways, she doesn't smell she's just covered in dirt.~ Around 15 min later Cheriko came out in a green faded dress her hair now a glistening gold and her face a creamy peach colour. "Ah that feels much better!" Cheriko exclaimed as she sat herself beside Xiohu. After eating breakfast Xiohu smothered the fire while Cheriko got the horses ready. Mounting the bay mare Cheriko rode over to Xiohu "Li you never did tell me the names of these beautiful horses." Cheriko said absentmindedly fiddling with the key around her neck. Xiohu looked up before mounting his stallion and said "The bay mare that you are riding is Starlight; the chestnut stallion that I am riding is Blaze." He then rode out of the small lake inlet and halted waiting for Cheriko to come out.  
  
Entering the dark forest Xiohu took lead, Leading Cheriko through the winding paths. "So do you want to tell me about yourself?" Xiohu asked calmly keeping a watchful eye on the path. Sighing softly Cheriko debated whether to tell Xiohu about her past and her being the Cardmistress or just about her being the Cardmistress ~I can clue him in a bit on my past but I will not let him know that I am princess of the Springwater kingdom, he'll probably not let me fight and will hand me right back to my father!~ Cheriko thought angrily to herself. "Fine if you must know, I am 15 I ran away from home last month so I AM NOT A STREET RAT!" Cheriko finished. Xiohu looked bewildered ~well at least I'm not traveling with a street rat. Hmmm I wonder why she ran away from home.~ As if reading his mind Cheriko asked "You want to know more don't you?" Xiohu looked at Cheriko with a look of surprise "How did you.." Cheriko butted in "I can see it in your eyes plus your aura is swirling in confusion." She stated calmly. "4 years ago I found the book of Kalinia to this day I only have 5 cards *pulls out 5 cards* the cards are elusive and much harder to capture then the Clow Cards even though they are slightly weaker. There are 55 cards left to capture. I ran from home because my father was going to force me to marry an arrogant a**hole who only thought of himself." Cheriko stated then whistled a high pitch note in which the small wolf like creature flew out of a hidden satchel and landed on her shoulder. "This is Amaraias guardian beast of the Kalinia cards." Cheriko stated. "You mean to tell me that the guardian beast of the seal, the beast with the silver eye is a stuffed toy? (Sound familiar to anyone???)" Xiohu asked pointing his finger at Amara only to be bitten by one angry guardian beast. "OWWWWW get off my finger!" exclaimed Xiohu shaking his finger around. Cheriko finally persuaded Amara to get off of Xiohu's finger. "Gaki" Amara muttered before flying over to Cheriko and landing on her shoulder. Cheriko patted Amara on the head then turned towards Xiohu "So where are we headed?" Cheriko questioned before looking around "I sense something!" She exclaimed before taking off onto a small dirt path. Xiohu followed shortly behind her trying to keep up with the galloping mare and rider.  
  
In front of Cheriko was full ice the trees were frozen and looked like giant ice sculptures. It basically looked like winter wonderland without the snow. "Amara what card could possibly do this?" Cheriko questioned while hanging down and flicking a frozen flower. "This is the work of the Freeze Card, its like Clow's freeze Card but this one can stay above ground and is much, much harder to capture for it is in the form of a small butterfly." Amara stated looking around at the frozen forest. Xiohu galloped up to Cheriko and Amara and was just about to yell at Cheriko when his eyes caught the frozen forest. The sun glinted of the ice and something fluttered its wings. "It's over there." Xiohu whispered while pointing to the thing that had landed on the ice. Cheriko nodded and started her chant.  
  
"I Cheriko mistress of the Kalinia cards under contract by Amaraias call upon thy wand. RELEASE!  
  
Twirling the wand Cheriko took out a card "Vine card wrap your trendals around Freeze and keep it still. VINE RELEASE THY FORM!" Cheriko exclaimed as a young girl dressed in a green dress decorated with different coloured vines came out of the card and hissed at the freeze card before wrapping vines around it. Unfortunately the freeze card eluded the attack and froze Vine making it turn back into its card form. Cheriko who stood beside Xiohu hissed a curse before taking out another card only to feel Xiohu's hand on her shoulder. "Let me try." Taking out the dark blue pendant he willed it to become a sword then taking out what seemed to be a light blue piece of parchment he exclaimed "NOW Fire come to my aid!" A burst of flames shot out of the parchment and hit freeze head on. The small butterfly clasped to the frozen ground and Cheriko began her sealing chant.  
  
"Freeze card return to thy form. FREEZE!" the small butterfly was then sucked into a card and floated over to Xiohu. "Hey Amara why does he get the card???" Cheriko asked suddenly very confused. "He did most of the work so the gaki gets the card." Amara stated while glaring over at Xiohu who just glared right back. "Oh ok I don't mind." Cheriko stated before thanking Xiohu and mounting Starlight. The forest turned back to its normal state while Cheriko and Xiohu walked back onto the path.  
  
Once back onto the path Cheriko asked again "So where are we going?" Xiohu looked over to Cheriko "Were heading to my Aunts kingdom where she can send a messenger to my parents telling them that I found the Kalinia mistress. We also can refresh our supplies and I'll buy you some new clothing." Xiohu stated calmly before turning back and keeping his eyes on the path ahead.  
  
===========================================  
  
A thing in a long black cloak gazed into the shallow stone pool its cold purple eyes watched as the boy and girl rode through the thick foliage "Soon you will be mine mistress, soon very soon and the little wolfs son will be gone" it whispered making the white winged creature that was chained behind it shiver in fear "I'm so sorry mistress…so very sorry" it whispered before its world went black. "Humph worthless creature but an easy capture, No matter how much power Kalinia bestowed on you your still an easy capture! Without you the girl's deck will be incomplete!" The thing said cruelly looking at the white winged creature which was now unconscious its small fury face covered in cuts and bruises. "Without you the world will be destroyed!" Laughing cruelly the black cloaked figure (I have a thing for cloaked figures don't I? ^^;;) walked back into the shadows. "Akiko go test them." It stated in a cold voice. The creature which stood before him looked much like a wolf its fur coal black and its narrow eyes a blood red. Akiko gave a toothy grin showing off its sharp pearly white teeth before disappearing. The thing in the cloak seemed to grin its purple eyes flashing in malice before heading back to the shallow stone watching pool. "This shall be fun." It stated in a cruel whisper before watching eagerly awaiting to see what would happen.  
  
===========================================  
  
I know I know its short but what do you think??? Should I continue to write this sequel? Please R+R!  
  
Preview of 3rd Chapter: Two blood red eyes watched as the destined duo made their way through the forest. It kept 10 paces behind, awaiting the chance to strike. 


	15. Sequel-Fighting the Unknown-Chapter 3 - ...

Chapter 3 – Ookami Village and Ryuki  
  
Anywayz me have started the 3rd chapter now, I hope you like it! Please R+R!  
  
Angelpuss – Me continuing see! Please continue to R+R!  
  
MunchiPrinceSs – Well this story is easy to update and plus I get so much feedback from you guys! Thanx for the review!  
  
Sapphire-chan – See me continuing quickly! ^^!  
  
Summer Rain – Yes very peculiar isn't it? S+S 4ever anywayz thanx for the review me hope you continue to R+R!  
  
Amber - *shakes head* your one of my friends plus your stories are great and I hope you continue soon. Anywayz I really don't know when I plan to reveal the cloaked figure *evil grin* though there will be hints along the line of the cloaked figures Identity.  
  
Lea – I'm really glad that you like it, their personalities are gonna be expanded on in this chapter, I was hoping for that affect and he'll become even creepier and mysterious as the story plot goes on. Thanx for the feedback on how to make my story better and your constant reviews I'll check out your story later!  
  
Mei-Fong - *pats Mei-chan on back* I hope your throat feels better soon! Yup Xiohu is just like his father…I think that is a good thing ^^;;. He will become nicer later…hopefully. I'm planning on putting part of Cheriko's past though I don't know how much into this chapter.  
  
Ashling – Me continuing lol ^^ I hope you continue to R+R ! Thanx for the review!  
  
Lil DragonLex – It was? *looks confused* Oh do you mean the part with the cloaked figure and what not??? Hmmm thanx for the review I hope you continue to R+R!  
  
Rebekkah-sama - *giggles* Why thank you sorry I haven't been on MSN I was kinda busy today ^^ Please continue to R+R!  
  
SakumaRyuichi – Me writing more! Please continue to R+R and thanx for the review.  
  
Butterfly_grl4 – I'm sorry that you find this boring if you don't want to you don't have to read it.  
  
KyteAura – Thank you! Please continue to R+R! Me love feedback!  
  
===========================================================  
  
  
  
All CCS characters belong to Clamp and other rightful owners, *pouts* I would settle for just owning Syaoran. Made up characters belong to me so please do not steal them! If you ask I might let you borrow them ^^!  
  
~*~Cheriko's POV~*~  
  
I look over to see Xiohu staring at the path ahead, a scowl on his face. He was quite handsome but such an arrogant jerk, I might as well get to know him better after all I'll be traveling with him. I don't know him all that well but *sigh* he has been quite a jerk so far. *sigh* I wonder how father is doing, I bet he is worried and I know for a fact that mother is probably flipping out. Its my own fathers fault if he hadn't forced me into that damn engagement with that arrogant a**hole I'd probably be home in my nice warm bed talking telepathically with Stardreamer. Stardreamer, my beautiful ebony Arabian mare she is such a sweet heart but father had to send her to the Li kingdom. I can't ask Xiohu about her because he will put two and two together, I know he is not that dense. Sakura may be dense but I think Xiohu is taking after his father. I wonder how Storm is, he never really liked my father I hope mother is taking care of him.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT…THAT THING???" My father screamed pointing to the small husky pup that sat beside me. "Father its Storm my dog I found him a week ago." I stated trying to keep a calm exterior but inside I was boiling with rage. My father always wanted me to have a cat saying they were more lady like, in turn I never liked cats I was always more of a dog person. "I know you wanted a dog but that thing is gonna be huge don't you want a small little lap dog?" My father asked his voice slightly calm with only traces of anger. "No father I want Storm." I stated patting the small puppy who sat at my feet. My father gave a sigh then just nodded I thanked him and exited the room. From that day forward Storm never liked my father as my father never liked Storm.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
I smiled at the memory, Storm had always been so protective and was the one thing I could turn to when Stardreamer was gone. I missed them so much Star and Storm were the things that I held closest to me other than my family. We shared a special bond they were the only things that I could speak telepathically to, well I could probably speak telepathically to my parents and older sister if I wanted to but that would freak my older sister out she was the only one in the whole castle who hadn't caught on to the fact that I had magic. My parents knew because they had magic themselves. I sighed softly to myself, sometimes I just wanted to go back home where there was guaranteed a warm bed, a great meal, my best friends Oriko, and I was treated with respect. Well really I couldn't blame Xiohu for calling me a street rat I looked like one, especially when he first met me. I feared using magic because I would alert my parents and then I would have eventually been captured and forced to marry Akira. I looked over once again to my traveling partner he was now looking at me. The scowl on his face didn't reach his eyes, his eyes held something else Confusion, and some other feeling Concern? No he couldn't be concerned for me after all he had just met me a couple of days ago. "Your hiding something aren't you? Who are you really?" he asked his tone even but laced with Confusion and something else. "I have no need to tell you what I am hiding since you haven't told me everything about yourself. As I told you before I am Cheriko Shaluna." I stated hoping that my answer was enough. He gave me a look as if to say 'ya-right' but shrugged it off and kept on looking at the path ahead.  
  
~*~Xiohu's POV~*~  
  
Her answer had surprised me, I knew she wasn't a street rat though what was she. Could she be a noble? She certainly acted like one and I can't shake off the feeling that I know her, like I have met her somewhere. I know I was quite a jerk towards her but still I don't trust her especially since she is hiding something. I miss my mom and dad sure I didn't act like it but I guess I even missed my two annoying sisters. The fact that Cheriko ran away from home still troubles me, she was quite pretty once all the dirt was gone. She didn't have the mousy blonde hair anymore it was now a gold colour, it looked more like caramel. She was probably under weight because she didn't look like she had had a good meal for quite a while. What made me confused the most was her eyes, you could tell that she was hiding something because it showed in her eyes. She also had a great deal of sadness and a emotion I couldn't place. Anger? Sorrow? Or loneliness? Cheriko was so mysterious and she seemed to not want to open up to anyone. Something had been following us, well it had actually been following us since we captured the freeze card. I shifted my gaze over to Cheriko again ~what is this feeling? ~ I asked myself as I stared at Cheriko. Her Ocean coloured eyes seemed to be looking off into the distance and a small smile adorned her cherry coloured lips. Shaking her head I could see small crystalline tears well up in her eyes, I abruptly turned my head before she could notice me staring. No matter what I would not open up to her unless she opened up to me. I could feel her eyes starring at me but I just looked ahead, trying to keep my eyes away from the girl who sat on the horse beside me.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
In the shadows two blood red eyes watched as the destined duo made their way through the forest. As silent as a shadow the creature with blood red eyes followed the pair, making sure to keep 10 paces behind, and awaiting for a chance to strike. A light snap could be heard as the creature stepped on a small twig, pouncing back into the shadows just as Xiohu turned around. Glaring suspiciously Xiohu turned back around and urged Blaze into a canter, motioning for Cheriko to do the same. Cheriko caught up to Xiohu shortly after and gave him a confused look. Xiohu just gave her a look as if to say 'later' then turned back. The creature quickened its pace and pounced into a tree; using the trees as a bridge it soon passed Cheriko and Xiohu. Blaze and Starlight suddenly came to a halt sensing that danger was near, Xiohu started to glare around the forest awaiting and readying himself. Cheriko fingered the Kalinia key and a small locket that was hidden behind the key. In front of them jumped a creature it was similar to a wolf but about 3 times larger. Instead of the usual yellow eyes it had blood red eyes with no pupil and sharp white teeth protruded from its mouth. Sharp claws protruded from its paws. With a sharp hollow that made Cheriko and Xiohu shudder it sent two blue fire rings at the them. Jumping off her horse Cheriko called upon a blue barrier which blocked the fire rings. The barrier protected them while Cheriko changed her key into a wand and while Xiohu willed his pendant into a sword. "What the hell is this thing it certainly isn't a card!" Cheriko exclaimed whiled dodging a few of the fire rings. She had left the safety of the barrier to lure the creature away from the horses. "I don't know but have you noticed it's only going after you and me?" Xiohu questioned while jumping over the creature's tail and slashing it in the back.  
  
The creature howled in pain and turned around, purple ichor spurting from its back. Lashing out at Xiohu who just ran backwards and jumped into a tree. While Xiohu distracted the creature Cheriko took out a card and started her chant softly  
  
"Freeze card, Freeze the creature into a block of ice. FREEZE!"  
  
A small blue butterfly the colour of ice flew and landed on the creature. The creature began to freeze, it howled in pain as the ice started to make its way across its back, freezing each hair every fiber. With a last pained howl the creature turned to ice its eyes reflecting something it had never felt, fear. Finished freezing the creature freeze returned to its card form just as the creature turned to ink black crystal. Then it seemingly disappeared. Sighing in relief Cheriko collapsed and Amara flew out of the old leather satchel trying to hold Cheriko up before she fell to the cold unforgiving ground. Xiohu seeing the diminutive creature struggling laughed but easily picked up Cheriko and placed her in front of him while he got Amara to tie Starlight to Blaze. Amara glared but did as asked seeing that her mistress was ok just extremely tired.  
  
~*~Xiohu's POV~*~  
  
When I picked up Cheriko I was surprised at how light she was, I knew now that she was extremely underweight even if she was only about 5"4 she shouldn't be this light. Putting her on Blaze I hoped on and ordered the stuffed toy to tie Starlight to Blaze. Once Starlight was secure I took off, Amara flying beside me. "Hey jerk where are we going?" the stuffed toy asked quietly. "Ookami village it's the village at the end of my aunts kingdom, there is a great tailor there." I stated quietly looking down at Cheriko quietly. She seemed so calm so at peace while she slept, like a young child who had yet to deal with the hardships of the real world.  
  
~*~A few hours later~*~  
  
Cheriko awoke to feel 2 arms surrounding her, she felt so warm so protected but who was holding her. The smell of fresh pine and cinnamon met her senses as she moved her head to find Xiohu's face inches from her own. Blushing she turned away still being held by Xiohu, reaching Ookami village Xiohu rode through town and found a small inn. Xiohu handed the two horses to the stable hand taking of the luggage and helping Cheriko off. Entering the inn Cheriko got stares from most of the males were looking at Cheriko hungrily since Cheriko now wore a clean light blue dress. Xiohu paid for 2 rooms and then helped Cheriko up to her room "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Cheriko asked in a small voice still quite tired from the battle. Xiohu didn't say anything just set her in bed and pulled the blankets over her small form before going out the door.  
  
~*~Xiohu's POV~*~  
  
~Why am I being nice? She is only a runaway, but what is this feeling? ~ I thought to myself as lay on the cold sheets. ~Cheriko is quite pretty…BAKA you can not fall for a stupid run away, she is a runaway and once her father finds her she will have to marry that guy.~ I chided myself before falling into a light sleep.  
  
~*~Xiohu's Dream~*~  
  
I could distinctly hear 2 voices arguing but I couldn't see them a voice that sounded like Cheriko's said "GIVE HIM BACK!" then a cold cruel voice that sent shivers down my spine said "Why princessssss I didn't know you cared sssoooooo much for the prince and liiiiiiife" I heard the evil voice say. I heard the girl sigh in defeat "Fine here are the….  
  
~*~End of Xiohu's dream~*~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I yelled earning a warning knock from the inn keeper. "Gomen" I murmured before falling back into an untroubled sleep.  
  
~*~Cheriko's POV~*~  
  
I woke up and stretched remembering how nice Xiohu was to me ~Maybe I judged him wrong~ I thought to myself as I took out the create card and I got dressed into a light blue sun dress with silver trimming. Walking down the narrow stairs I went up to the innkeeper and asked for some eggs and bacon handing him the money that I had found on my dresser that morning with a small note that said "For Breakfast". I sat down and could feel the stares of the men in the room on me. I always had this problem especially when I was the princess. Sighing I waited, I started daydreaming of some adventures that I had had when I was little but was broken out of my thoughts when a man with oily black hair and dark brown eyes sat beside me. Draping his arm around me he said "The names Ryuki and what is a pretty lass like yur self doing in a place like this?" His breath smelled of cheap alcohol and I was getting increasingly uncomfortable as I felt his hand go on my thigh. I tried to pull away but he was stronger and I was still weak from the battle I still had a burn on my right shoulder from the creatures attacks. Just then I heard a voice coming from the stairwell "Get your filthy hands off of her…NOW!"  
  
===========================================================  
  
What do you think? Please R+R! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!  
  
Preview for 4th chapter: "Forces of Power with ancient spell, Tell me the future that you foretell!" Two gleaming purple eyes watched as the pictures in the watching pool slowly formed. "Ah princess Cheriko who have become lovelier I see. I will have you mistress and nothing and no one will get in the way!" the thing said its purple eyes laughing in mirth.  
  
**Cherry** 


	16. Sequel-Fighting the Unknown-Chapter 4-Xi...

Chapter 4 – Xiohu's Aunt  
  
Gomen for the delay in posting I just was kinda thinking of how to put this chapter together. I would have had it out yesterday but my thoughts got side tracked ^^;. Anywayz let me just do my thank you note then we can start:  
  
Azn-stardust – Why thank you and I wouldn't want you guys to die now would eye *raises one eyebrow* Thanx for the review I love reviews!!!!!! ^^ Please continue to R+R!  
  
Mei-Fong - *pats Mei on back* really you shouldn't yell he's gonna be turned into a bloody pulp if Xiohu gets his way ^^;. Why wouldn't I worry about you? You are my FRIEND I worry about my FRIENDS ^^ Anywayz thanx for the review I hope you continue to R+R and there will be more of Cheriko's past in this chapter and the following chapters.  
  
Rebekkah-sama - *holds up book then shows laptop* Yes I know I have been planning more evil plots! Anywayz I hope you are on tonight or tomorrow night ^^;; *evil grin* Lets see Ryuki is going down! Anywayz please continue to R+R me love your reviews!  
  
IceAngel – Lol ok me updating! Thanx for the review!  
  
Lilcutemunchkin – Of course ^^ there will be a lot more X+C moments in the following chapters and If the plot goes right maybe just maybe they might get married.  
  
Anonymous - Thanx for the review me hope you continue to R+R!  
  
Nyaoka-Kero - *jumps up and down* WAIIIIIIIIIIIII! Anywayz thanx for the review me hope you continue to R+R! I'll continue to send ya updates!  
  
SakumaRyuichi – Lol yes but they sent him off, anywayz thanx for the suggestion I will probably use it! ^^ Thanx ^^ my parents worry about me 2 and usually I have to call them if I'm going some where. Please continue to R+R!  
  
Syakura – Yes I think most people do ^^ Anywayz thanx for the reviews I hope you continue to R+R!!!!!!  
  
Lil DragonLex – WAII! Me updating! Please continue to R+R!  
  
Summer Rain – Me trying to complete this chapter ^^ Uh I'll probably start another fic after this. Thanx for the constant reviews I hope you continue to review!!!!!!  
  
Starlight Crystal – Well me continuing but I don't know about killing the thing just yet ^^;; Please continue to R+R! AND CONTINUE YOUR FIC!!!!! Well thanx for the review!!!!  
  
===========================================================  
  
~*~Xiohu's POV~*~  
  
I woke up and had started pondering on the feelings I had for Cheriko, though even if she was a noble's daughter I had to marry a princess. Sighing I continued to ponder feeling more depressed and angry. My magical senses were buzzing demanding attention and I suddenly felt Cheriko's silver aura flare from its calm, peaceful self to that of fear. I hurried out of my room grabbing a bit of money and putting on a shirt I rushed to the stair well. I watched as an oily black haired man approached Cheriko and sat down beside her. She seemed to be in discomfort then the man put his hand on her thigh and started moving it up. Putting his arm around her waist she seemed to try and pull away but her aura was still weak and so was she. I had it when the man leaned closer and I exclaimed "Get Your Dirty Hands Off Of Her…NOW!".  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Ryuki turned to the young man who had said this and narrowed his eyes in a look as if to say 'this-is-none-of-your-concern'. "Stop interfering in other people's affairs young man, I suggest it wise you leave." Ryuki said in a cold calm voice before turning toward Cheriko and smiling a seductive smile neared her again. He pushed the hand that was now under the skirt of her dress even more, making Cheriko quiver in fear. "You know I have a nice little room in this inn where we can have a little 'fun'. I can get a maid to bring you your breakfast and we can continue with no distractions." Ryuki said in a seductive whisper that made Cheriko shudder even more, her aura flared in panic and she tried to pull away but Ryuki held her still. "I said GET YOUR F***IN HANDS OFF OF HER NOW!" Xiohu screamed in rage. Before jumping from the top of the stairs and knocking Ryuki to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?? SHE IS JUST A PERTY LASS, WHAT DOES SHE HAVE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU???" Ryuki exclaimed in rage trying to land a punch but Xiohu blocked it easily. "Easy the 'perty lass' as you call her is my traveling partner. Plus I don't think she dislikes you and I do not think you want to get a Li angry!" Xiohu said in an angered tone. His emerald eyes flashing in annoyance and anger, a dangerous glint in them. "Wait your not Xiohu Li, You can't be no *shakes head furiously* you just want the pretty lass to yurself! And you're using the Li name as you back- up...right??" Ryuki chuckled nervously for he knew the Li men were known for their great swordsmanship, fighting skills and most of all magic. Xiohu smirked evilly seeing the once confident man trying to back out of a fight that was impossible to win. "No even if you were a Li you are a mere boy you can't take on a grown man!" Ryuki laughed indignantly regaining his courage. Xiohu's smirk grew even more "No correction I am a Li, prince of the Li kingdom son of King Xiolang and Queen Sakura. I am a young man who can take on 5 grown men that are much bigger and stronger than you!" Xiohu said calmly seeing the fear in his opponent's eyes before sending him flying into a wall, punching Ryuki continuously before picking him up and throwing him against the wall one more time before returning to Cheriko's side.  
  
~*~Cheriko's POV~*~  
  
I was still quite dazed at the fight that had happened earlier, Xiohu was now protecting me. ~I'll give him another chance~ I thought to myself seeing Xiohu slam Ryuki the Hentai into the wall for a second time before coming back to me. His deep pools of emerald starred at me with barley concealed concern. "You okay? Did he hurt you? Did he try anything?" Xiohu asked acting much like my mother had when I had come home scratched because I had been in the woods. "I-I'm f-f-fine, N-No he didn't g-get a c-chance to h-hurt me and he t-t-tried to k-kiss me but you stopped him." I stuttered smiling a bright smile at Xiohu which caused him to turn red. I wonder why though (dense ne?), he turned to me and led me up the stairs telling me to gather my things I did and waited outside of his room. A lot of people passed by the girls gave sympathetic looks while some of the guys looked at the door behind me in fear flashing me seductive yet fearful smiles. I just turned away from them and started fingering the small locket that was hidden behind my Kalinia key.  
  
~*~Cheriko's Flashback~*~  
  
My older cousin who was more like a brother to me flashed a smile his arctic blue eyes flashing in mischief, before ruffling my hair "Hey squirt here's your 14th birthday present!" He said and before I could kick him he walked away "Kusoi" I muttered before opening the small box. Inside was a small heart shaped locket with a small blue sapphire shaped as a star in the middle. Opening the locket an unknown tune played and my cousin Artiko came back up to me smiling he said. Well that's the tune that you always hum so I got the jeweler to add it in. Read what it says oh and the sapphire stores you're magic and if you concentrate the locket will change into a sword since I know that Kalinia didn't make a sword card. I smiled brightly before hugging him, I never knew that that would be the last time I saw my beloved cousin. A week later my father announced that Artiko had died being killed by a crazed man who had wanted Artiko's wife.  
  
~*~End of Cheriko's Flashback~*~  
  
I smiled sadly at the memory, how I missed him so much. Artiko was like a brother that I never had. If you ever wondered what the inscription inside the locket said. It said 'To my dear squirt, this is to chase off all of those worthless suitors. Love you and good-bye…forever.' I could have just about killed him those were his last words to me and he just had to use that name! Yet I knew that he knew (Oi confusing ne?) he was going to die for his magic was to see into the future. Sighing again a few tears welled up in my eyes but I held them in. Tears wouldn't bring him back, no matter how much I missed him he was gone. I heard the door creek open and Xiohu stepped out of his room, his pack slung over his shoulder. His unruly chestnut hair slightly damp and his emerald eyes warm and comforting. I had my very old and worn leather satchel over my shoulder it contained Amara who was still sleeping, the cards and some left over money from breakfast which Xiohu had retrieved while I was getting everything from my room. "You ready?" He asked me quirking an eyebrow, I nodded and he led me downstairs standing behind me protectively. The men who had been looking at me backed away slightly while the inn keeper took our keys and bid us a farewell.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"So uh Li where are we heading first?" Cheriko questioned uncertainly, "We are heading to the seamstress who will create a couple of outfits for you because I want you to retain as much power as possible in case we have to battle another creature and you using the Create card is not going to help." Xiohu explained calmly while handing Cheriko the tack for Stardust. "I assume you can tack up a horse, since you can ride so well." Xiohu stated while getting a black leather saddle from the tack room. Cheriko nodded silently taking off a dark brown leather saddle and a matching girth. "Uh Xiohu do you have any extra saddle pads? Stardust's is very dirty." Cheriko stated nervously. Xiohu nodded and handed Cheriko a blue saddle cloth before taking a red one from his saddle pack. Cheriko thanked him and saddled Stardust, retrieving a dark brown bridle, coming out of the tack room she came face to face with Ryuki. "What do you want?" She sneered trying to pass by him but he blocked her exit "I want you lass, and no Li guy is going to stop me." Ryuki stated pushing her further into the empty tack room. "XIOHU MMPH!" Cheriko tried to scream but was muffled when Ryuki placed a cold kiss on her lips. He let go of her and smiled seductively "C'mon lass I know you want me, I can make this much easier for you if you give in. It doesn't hurt much the first time." He stated pushing Cheriko further into the tack room and into a wall. As he pushed Cheriko into the corner he closed the door and locked it. (*gags* HENTAI!) Moving toward Cheriko again who had been cowering in the corner he smiled seductively and said "Your little friends magic won't work, like him and like you I have magic myself." Ryuki stated. "Teleportation, teleport me and the lass to my room." Ryuki muttered and the surroundings changed into that of a large room with a king sized bed. Working his lips onto Cheriko's he pushed onto the bed.  
  
~*~Xiohu's POV~*~  
  
I heard Cheriko scream my name and rushed towards the tack room, the door was locked and I could hear a voice inside. It sounded like that A**hole. "B*******" I cursed while trying to open the door. Shrugging I slammed my shoulder into the door, it fell and revealed an empty tack room. There was traces of a brown aura along with Cheriko's silver one. I ran out of the stable startling a couple of horses, running into the inn I ran up to the innkeeper. "Where was that guy that I beat to a bloody pulp staying?" I asked urgently. The inn keeper looked surprised but pointed to the stairwell on the other side of the room thanking him I took the stairs to at a time.  
  
~*~Cheriko's POV~*~  
  
I struggled to free myself of Ryuki's grasp but he held me firm and just kept on kissing me. He was now on top of me and had successfully unbuttoned 3 of the 5 buttons in the front of my sundress. He smiled a cold seductive smile as I squirmed even more feeling his hand go down the front of my dress. Ryuki was already shirtless and his lips tasted like cold metal. The kisses were hard and forced and I made no reply back. "C'mon lass lighten up and have a little fun." Ryuki stated his cold dark eyes filled with want and desire for me. It scared me and I fought harder to free myself. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I saw that Ryuki was too engrossed in trying to get the sundress off that he wasn't paying attention. Ryuki still had his hand down the front of my dress and all the buttons undone revealing a white bra when the door burst open to reveal a panting but enraged Xiohu. I saw his emerald eyes widen then turn to angered slits before I felt the weight on top of me be flung in the wall. "I thought you had had enough!" Xiohu's enraged voice rung through my ears as I saw Ryuki get beaten again. Finished and slightly satisfied Xiohu turned to me and I saw him blush I looked down and immediately blushed. Buttoning the front of my sundress again I clung onto Xiohu's right arm still a bit weak to walk. Xiohu seeing this scooped me up and took me out of the inn.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Xiohu tied Starlight to Blaze then placed Cheriko in front of him before mounting. She was still a bit weak to ride so he held onto her all the way to the seamstress. Dismounting Xiohu helped Cheriko get off and together they went into the small shop. At the counter stood a young man with brown hair and warm brown eyes. "Ohayo madam, mister I am Mr. Terada how may I help you?" Terada asked kindly. "Ohayo I would like to buy Cheriko here some clothing for our journey and I need a couple of pairs of pants and 2 shirts." Xiohu stated calmly. Terada nodded then called upon a petite girl with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Minna this is my fiancée Rika she is also my assistant, Rika can you please get the fabrics?" Terada questioned the girl softly. The girl gave a nod and came back pulling a trolley of different fabrics. Cheriko muttered something that sounded like "Sugoi." While Xiohu just sighed. "Can I have this type of cotton for the shirts and this type of fabric for the plants please." Xiohu stated pointing to 2 different fabrics. Terada nodded and turned to Cheriko "and you miss?" he asked kindly. Turning towards Xiohu, Cheriko asked "How many dresses can I get?" Xiohu put up 5 fingers and Cheriko nodded. Turning towards Rika Cheriko pointed to 2 different fabrics "Can I please have 2 dresses in that silver colour one with light blue ribbon lining the bottom, the second silver dress can be left sleeveless." Then pointing to a periwinkle blue colour Cheriko asked "Can you make me a pair of breeches in that tan leather colour and a top in this colour with a silver teardrop on the front, then can you please make 2 summer dresses out of this colour with silver trimming. Thank you!" Cheriko said. Xiohu was kind of stunned not suspecting the Cheriko would know so much about clothing. Cheriko sighed happily after exiting the clothing store. "Thank you LI!" She exclaimed while hugging Xiohu around the neck. Xiohu let out a small smile "Call me Xiohu…Cheriko." Xiohu stated. Cheriko's smile broadened and she hugged Xiohu again. Xiohu took Cheriko over to a little trinkets shop inside there was an assortment of things; Cheriko saw a beautiful satchel, looking down at her worn one she sighed. The satchel was a silver blue colour with a silver clasp. Xiohu came over to Cheriko and looked at the satchel "You want it?" He asked softly. Cheriko looked up towards Xiohu's emerald eyes and sighed "I don't want to cause too much trouble you have already spent enough money on me." She then walked away looking at other things.  
  
~*~Xiohu's POV~*~  
  
Usually a girl would jump at the chance if I offered to buy them something, but Cheriko was different. I picked up the small satchel and took it over to the counter, the woman smiled at I paid her the money before exiting and meeting with Cheriko who was waiting infront of Starlight. We spent the rest of the day picking up supplies and talking though I kept up most of the conversation. It was getting dark and we headed to an inn that was just across the street from the clothing shop. I handed some money to Cheriko and then went up to my room for some rest. Hearing the door to Cheriko's room close I went over to the small bed and layed down. ~I wonder how she feels about me. NO Xiohu listen to yourself we are just friends nothing more you can not fall in love with a run away.~ I battled with myself before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Cheriko came out of her room and stretched heading downstairs she bought breakfast and waited. She could feel the men's eyes on her but none of them made a move to go near her, hearing from the other inn that she had a protector. Looking over she saw that Xiohu had paid for his breakfast and was coming over to join her. Xiohu gave a small smile and sat down. "Has anyone bothered you Cheriko?" he asked softly. Cheriko shook her head and smiled "Nope, oh breakfast is here!" Cheriko exclaimed as a woman with curly red hair handed them two plates. One had 2 pancakes and 4 strips of bacon (Cheriko's) and the other had Scrambled eggs 4 strips of bacon and 2 pieces of toast (Xiohu's). After breakfast Xiohu and Cheriko handed in their keys to the inn keeper before saddling the horses and heading over to the clothing shop where they picked up their clothing. Packing it away Xiohu and Cheriko headed of to the other town.  
  
The cloaked figure entered the small chamber where the white creature was still chained to a wall its ice blue eyes watched as the cloaked figure turned towards the watching pool. "Forces of Power with ancient spell, Tell me the future that you foretell!" Two gleaming purple eyes watched as the pictures in the watching pool slowly formed. "Ah princess Cheriko who have become lovelier I see. I will have you mistress and nothing and no one will get in the way!" the thing said its purple eyes laughing in mirth. "Ah my precious Light how you have become weaker with every day. Thank you for you acceptance." Its cold voice echoed through out the chamber as it gave a hollow laugh making Light cringe. The cloaked figure pranced out of the chamber a sadistic smirk showing under the mirthless purple eyes.  
  
"So how far are we from your aunts kingdom?" Cheriko asked quietly while flicking through the cards that Xiohu and her had captured that day. "Ever since you came to help I have caught more cards. Now we have 15 instead of 5!" Cheriko exclaimed after putting away the cards in the new satchel that Xiohu had given her. "I know they are attracted to the higher level of magic. Once we are out of these woods we will have to pass through a meadow then we are at my aunts kingdom." Xiohu explained while taking the lead. Cheriko gave a silent nod and followed him, in the shadows a small black furry creature with purple eyes flew ~Where is sister~ it thought while following the destined duo. ~Maybe those two will know!~ It thought happily while pushing its wings to go faster. The thing wizzed through the air and flew right in front of Cheriko's and Xiohu's faces. "Cheriko! Xiohu! Have you seen light????" the small creature asked. "Is that a Kalinia card?" Cheriko asked Amara who nodded in return "That's Dark its counterpart is light. Though I don't know why it would come out right now." Amara explained. Cheriko nodded "Dark do you want to be captured?" Cheriko asked and Xiohu sighed "Cheriko you are supposed to capture the cards not ask them!" Xiohu exclaimed. "Urmmmm Cardmistress, master I will let you capture me if you promise to help find my sister light!" Dark said. Cheriko nodded "we promise." She said quietly and Dark turned into a card landing in Cheriko's out stretched hand. Putting the card in the satchel Cheriko looked up to see Xiohu with his mouth agap "Did you know that Dark was one of the hardest to capture and you just said a few words and Dark turned itself back into a card! That's very impressive!" Xiohu exclaimed before riding out of the forest. Cheriko quickly followed getting through the meadow Xiohu and Cheriko came upon the large kingdom. ~This kingdom looks familiar.~ Cheriko thought to herself as she entered the gates. Riding up to the castle Xiohu showed the guards a badge and they bowed before opening the gates. "Welcome Prince Xiolang." They said before Xiohu jumped off his horse and motioned for Cheriko to do the same.  
  
Nodding Cheriko jumped off and a stable hand took the horses to the royal stables. Cheriko and Xiohu walked into the castle and a girl around there age turned around. "Prince Xiohu! CHERIKO!!!!" She exclaimed while jumping onto a stunned Cheriko. A regal looking woman with ebony black hair and ruby eyes came out of the room. "Xiohu? Princess Cheriko what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
===========================================================  
  
Ok so how do you like it?? Please review and I can't really think of a preview for the next chapter!  
  
**Cherry** 


	17. Sequel-Fighting the Unknown-Chapter 5-Yo...

You're a Princess?  
  
I am soooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I blame homework and Writers block. Now let me thank my reviewers and we can get on with the fic though I'm only gonna list my reviewers this time since I do not wanna loose the idea like last time. TIME TO KILL RYUKI!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx to: Sakura Angel, Kawaii kitenz, Ice Angel, Sapphire Midnight, Kawaii angel, Lizzy, Jeah, Rebekkah-sama, Sakuma Ryuichi, Mei-Fong, blueangel28, Daphne Li, Chiharu Mihara, OHH.., Reiko, Lil DragonLex, Syakura, Summer Rain, Sapphire-chan.  
  
Special Thanx to: Rebekkah-sama, Syakura, Mei-Fong, Sakuma Ryuichi, Summer Rain and Sapphire-chan for constantly reviewing!  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
===========================================================  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MEAN AUNTIE? SHE'S A PRINCESS? CHERIKO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME???" Xiohu exclaimed angrily. Cheriko shrunk back her ocean coloured eyes filled with pain and betrayal most of all fear. The girl was about to comfort Cheriko but Cheriko waved her away. "Xiaohu please calm down" the woman with ebony hair said Xiohu glared at her "Cheriko did not tell me that she was a princess auntie Meiling and I want to find out why!" he exclaimed in a growl before turning back to Cheriko. Xiohu's eyes softened slightly and his glare disappeared only leaving a look of betrayal and confusion. "Cheriko, why didn't you tell me that you were a princess? Did you not trust me?" he asked quietly all anger disappearing from his voice. Cheriko looked down "At first I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you'd send me right back to my father. This isn't a matter of trust it's a matter of my fear. My father would have married me off to Akira…not giving me a second glance. I hate that self centered son of a…I mean jerk. Then it was a matter of collecting the cards…with you I felt safer and the cards seemed easier to capture. I became curious about you…you seemed so cold at first and then you became warm to me and so protective. I….I grew feelings for you and I'm so SORRY!!!!!!" Cheriko explained before running out of the room. The girl who had tried to comfort her was about to chase after her but was held back by Meiling. "Oriko stay here why don't you tell Amkio to prepare 2 rooms for Xiohu and Cheriko." Meiling said before going into the sitting room with Oriko and leaving Xiohu alone with his thoughts.  
  
~She grew feelings for me? Does that mean she feels the same way for me as I feel for her? What is she sorry for? ~ Millions of questions tormented the young prince's brain. Each bringing new confusion and more guilt. Running through the glass doors Xiohu followed Cheriko into the royal gardens.  
  
~*~Cheriko's POV~*~  
  
I ran away from them Xiohu, Oriko and Meiling….I almost confessed to Xiohu and I knew if I had stayed there any longer I would have confessed my real feelings. Seeing a Cherry tree I jumped into it and climbed onto a sturdy branch. ~Lies…that's what my life is made up of its all lies. Dad said he was sending Stardreamer to the Li castle for training when really he just wanted more room for a big stallion, then he said that it was law that I had to marry Akira or some other prince before I was 16 but really he just wanted a heir to the palace. Are my feelings for Xiohu lies as well? ~ I felt wet salty tears fall down my cheeks as I sat in the Cherry tree. The sweet fragrance of Cherry's giving me a bit of comfort.  
  
~*~End of Cheriko's POV~*~  
  
Feeling the branch sway under some extra weight Cheriko looked up just as to warm arms snaked there way around her. Seeing to soft forest green eyes staring into her ocean ones she let out a sigh of relief. "Xiohu I am soooooo sorry!" Cheriko exclaimed and was about to go into her rambling mode but was stopped by a soft kiss from Xiohu. After a minute or two Xiohu broke the kiss and gave an apologetic grin making Cheriko blush. "No don't say sorry, Cheri-chan Ashiteru." Xiohu said making Cheriko look in surprise but smile all the same. "Oh Xio-kun Ashiteru!!" Cheriko exclaimed before giving Xiohu a soft yet passionate kiss. "Well you guys certainly worked out well and ko-chan you certainly did capture a Kawaii prince!" Oriko said as she appeared from behind some cherryblossom trees. Xiohu and Cheriko blushed then Cheriko giggled receiving a weird look from Xiohu. "Riko-chan I missed you so much!" Cheriko said before jumping out of the tree with a little help from Xiohu. "Same her Ko-chan!" Oriko exclaimed before hugging her best friend. "Xio-kun meet Oriko-chan, Oriko-chan meet my urrrm….." Cheriko started "boyfriend" Xiohu said a small smile tugging at his lips. Cheriko gave a look of awe but finished "Oriko-chan meet my boyfriend Xiohu." "Oh Ko-chan your mother and father even your sister are so worried about you!" Oriko exclaimed. Cheriko gave a small nod "I might as well ask Queen Meiling if I can send a messenger." Turning towards Xiohu Cheriko's voice softened. "Xio-kun is it possible that you could send a messenger to your parents asking if they could send Stardreamer?" Cheriko asked timidly hoping that he would say yes. "Of course my sweet little Cheri-chan." Xiohu said warmly before slipping his arm around Cheriko's waist.  
  
"DAMN HIM! DAMN XIOHU LI FOR TAKING AWAY MY HIME!!!!!!" the cloaked figure yelled furiously its purple eyes narrowed in anger as he (woops gave away the gender…oh well) watched the scene unfold. The white creature cowering in terror. The black cloak swung back and forth as the man paced around the pool. "RYUKI! Go fetch Cheriko and kill Xiohu!" the guy exclaimed. "As you wish brother" a man with spiked brown hair and purple eyes said before disappearing into a black portal.  
  
Once in the palace Oriko rushed off to find Meiling, leaving Xiohu and Cheriko alone. "Why'd you run off like that?" Xiohu asked quietly and Cheriko looked up into his forest green eyes. "I was scared that you'd be angry." Cheriko said quietly while moving closer to Xiohu. Meiling glided into the room smiling and Oriko came in shortly after. "So Xiohu you wanted to send a messenger to your parents? Princess Cheriko as well?" Meiling asked curiously. Both gave a nod just as 2 skinny men entered the room with a couple pieces of parchment, 2 bottles of ink and 2 quills. Xiohu took one quill, ink bottle and a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Mother, Father and Sisters,  
  
I have found the Cardmistress of the Kalinia cards, it turns out that she is also the princess of the Springwater kingdom. If it is not too much trouble can you please send Stardreamer to Auntie Meiling's Palace? I will send back Starlight with this messenger. We have captured 28 cards so far and we still have another 32 to go. Goodbye for now.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Xiohu Li  
  
  
  
Cheriko followed suit and wrote  
  
Dear Mother, Father and Faria,  
  
I am well and am currently traveling with the prince of the Li kingdom. Do not send a guard to follow I am fine and will continue to capture the Kalinia cards with the help of the prince. If you must know I ran away because I did not wish to marry Akira he is a jerk and is very self centered. I miss everyone and if it isn't too much trouble can you please send Storm out he will know where to find me.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Cheriko Springwater  
  
Handing their messages to the 2 skinny men Cheriko smiled. "Please give this to King Springwater." She said lightly to the skinny man with dirty blonde hair and bright grey eyes. "Send this to King Li." Xiohu said quietly to the man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Both men gave a curt nod before exiting the palace and mounting their horses.  
  
In the woods a black portal appeared and Ryuki stepped out of it cackling evilly he watched as Cheriko and Xiohu made there way into the palace. "So we will meet again princess and this time I will not fail." Ryuki said softly. His purple eyes dancing in mischief as he quietly jumped over the wall with cat like grace. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" an angry guard exclaimed while putting his sword at Ryuki's neck. Ryuki gave an evil smirk "What business do you have here trespasser?" the guard growled. "I would like to see Xiohu Li of the Li kingdom…we have some unfinished business." Ryuki said calmly. The guard nodded and led him into the castle.  
  
Once inside the guard told another guard to follow and together they led Ryuki into a large family room. Sitting on one of the many red couches was Xiohu and Cheriko, across from them sat Meiling and Oriko. They were all calmly chatting, Xiohu had his arm draped around Cheriko's shoulders and Cheriko was snuggled warmly beside Xiohu. The guards left Ryuki and Ryuki calmly walked over to Xiohu, his purple eyes filled with hatred, anger, and mischief. Seeing Ryuki Cheriko huddled closer to Xiohu and Xiohu in turn turned to meet the purple eyes of Ryuki. "Who are you and what do you want?" Xiohu growled. "Humph you've forgotten me already. Hello Cheriko or should I say Princess…I was sent here by my dear brother who wishes to marry you just like your father requested." Ryuki said a evil smile tugging at his lips. "I should have known…what do you want Ryuki?" Cheriko hissed. While Xiohu glared "What do you want Ryuki? You son of a bitch why did you show your face here?" Xiohu exclaimed angrily while getting up and standing in front of Cheriko. "Come now Li-kun do you really think I would let a beautiful lass like her get away? Anyways this is for my brother?" Ryuki said teasingly his eyes wandering over to Cheriko who in turn cowered behind Xiohu. "I came here for a reason, Li-kun we will have a duel magic and weapons are allowed. This battle is a fight to the finish, if I win I get Cheriko, if you win you get the liberty of killing me, some information and I will never bother Cheriko again." Ryuki said with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Xio-kun don't do it Ryuki and his brother are both shape shifters and have a lot of power they are also very skilled with the Katana…please don't do this." Cheriko pleaded. "Oh and I forgot one thing if you don't accept then Cheriko is instantly mine." Ryuki said before cackling evilly. Oriko and Meiling stood up "What do you want with her?" they both hissed. "My brother wants to marry her." Ryuki said calmly. "Ryuki I accept your challenge." Xiohu stated.  
  
===========================================================  
  
I know it isn't one of my longest chapters but I will hopefully get the next chapter ASAP. Anywayz please R+R and here is the preview of the next chapter:  
  
Ryuki and Xiohu stood outside in a small battle ring, off to the side stood a nervous Cheriko, a angry Oriko and a placid Meiling. Taking of his emerald green pendant Xiohu closed his eyes and the pendant took form of a gleaming silver sword. Ryuki was already prepared with a gleaming black katana. "Let the duel begin!" Meiling exclaimed before bringing down a flag.  
  
Anywayz please R+R there will also be a short session in here were it shows S+S and Cheriko's parents. Anywayz Sayonara minna! 


End file.
